Shadow Uprising
by Fleurhana Ybel
Summary: The Generation of Miracles changed during the course of their middle school years. Kuroko Tetsuya left all of them and loathed their ways. He returns soon afterwards as Seirin's own. With a new character and play, Kuroko is set to destroy the group he once belonged to… in order to make it his own. Dark!Kuroko, Clever!Kagami
1. Prologue

**Warning**: _**Dark!Kuroko**_ theme

* * *

**Prologue**

Kuroko safely dribbled the ball behind him, looking fiercely at the tanned male guarding him. The pale teen easily saw the hint of surprise that coated the other male's face, expression twisted into that of disbelief. Kuroko understood why and it was as well the reason why their opponent deserves to _lose_ – crushed by _his_ own hands. Nevertheless, time was not yet upon them. He only maintained the ball away from the taller male, making sure that it was out of the latter's reach. If the person blocking him could provide that solid defense, then Kuroko might as well have to change his tactics.

His pupils darted to his right, which quickly made the other teen in front of him react to that direction. Kuroko would have smiled a little, but such gestures would only expose his schemes. As his lips remain stagnant, he made a quick turn to his right, effectively pushing his opponent into that way as well. Nevertheless, the opponent never knew what hit him when the ball – which was seconds ago were dribbled by Kuroko – had vanished from his vision. He remained stunned for a brief moment and was only pulled into realization when the ball was already sent into the net, Kagami grinning as he held on the basketball ring.

The dunk had been made against him. He quickly sent a betrayed expression towards Kuroko. He was surprised and pained at the same time. He knew by heart that the only possible reason why Kuroko went against him was all for the purpose of confusing him. But then another spectacle happened before his very eyes. The ball disappeared from his sight, only for him to realize that Kuroko only paved the way for a dunk to make against their team – against him. He was only able to grit his teeth.

"_Aomine_-kun," Kuroko now spoke, observing in full detail the face that the taller teen made. "I am going to defeat you with my _play_." He said, raising the aggressive remark Aomine made when he joined the Tōō in that quarter. He saw Aomine flinch. The narrowed look that marred the dark-blue-haired teen was still present, but Kuroko could feel the tension rising inside his previous light. He only watched as Aomine made a feral grin, that of a _trapped _predator. Kuroko mentally frowned at the sight and hoped that Aomine was prepared for a 'renewal.'

"You speak big, Tetsu." He snarled at the shorter teen. He raised his arm and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I told you to say it once you've beaten me," the remark was still bellicose, but Kuroko did not cringe at the statement. Kuroko only continued to stare deeply at Aomine's orbs. "There's no way that you're going to beat me, even with that play of yours." He just added, irked by the complacent look Kuroko seemed to wear. The only response he first got was a slight tilt of head from the teal-head teen – previous partner and friend.

"Then I only need to prove it to you, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said, turning away from the taller teen. "If there is anyone here that knows about how serious I always am, then it would be you," he added, not sparing Aomine a single glance. The pale teen walked on ahead.

Aomine Daiki only looked at his previous partner's back as he walked away from him. Midorima did warn him about this, but he only believed that the only person who could defeat him was himself. He hadn't even care to believe those words from that fortune-crazed shooter. Now he saw the _real_ thing.

Then the clock was back on the count. His team now sped against Seirin's defense. Imayoshi took the ball and effectively overtook Hyūga's guard. However, Tōō's captain knew trouble when he saw it; immediately after moving against Seirin's captain, Izuki and Mitobe rushed in to defend the ring. Imayoshi made a silent remark and attempted to pass the ball to Aomine. The tanned teen grinned as he waited for the ball.

But the ball never made it into his hands.

Kuroko just appeared in front of him, seemingly trying to enjoy the surprised look which embellished Aomine's face.

He dashed forward in order to steal the ball away from Tetsu, but, at the exact moment he reached his position, the teal-head was already gone from his sight. He only felt a presence that moved behind him. Aomine quickly twisted and was met by the towering countenance of Kagami. "You?" He only said at first, but his attention was with Kuroko at that time. The teal-head ran away with the ball, teammates and opponents in tow. He tried to follow the rest but Kagami stretched his arms wide and shielded from Aomine's efforts. The redhead was only able to smile.

"Orders are orders," Kagami said as he glanced at the other players struggling to get the ball. He quickly looked back at Aomine. "He is going to crush the Generation of Miracles. Of course, I won't miss the chance to take part," he continued to say.

Aomine made a deep growl. "What the heck are you saying?" He asked, obviously challenged by Kagami's words. "I can't care about the Generation of Miracles. What's important is that as long as I stand, no one would be able to defeat me," he said. He faked a move, twisted and finally escaped from Kagami's defense.

But he was already too late. Seirin's captain received the ball, which seemed to have appeared from nowhere. In an instant effort, the ball was thrown and a perfectly executed three-pointer went into the net. Aomine stopped, not because the point was already made, but because Kuroko appeared again to him, as if living the moniker he earned for himself. "Aomine-kun," Kuroko called his attention once again. "We can go on like this for the whole game," he mentioned first. "But still you should know that the way _you_ play will be of your own burden,"

Kagami slowly circled around Aomine and gave him a lingering look. He only stopped moving when he reached Kuroko's side. He gave fleeting glance at the teal-head, slightly pleased that Kuroko was still on top of his condition, despite playing real hard. The redhead returned his gaze against Tōō's ace after taking the time to check on Kuroko.

"What are you mumbling about, Tetsu?" Aomine raised, still confused as why Kuroko spoke to him as if he was an _enemy_. "If you can defeat me, then play me seriously!" He argued, while he fisted his hand and looked at it momentarily.

"You will have to understand," Kuroko just stated, eyes never looking away from Aomine. The teal-head kept his face directed at the tanned male, delivering silent messages, words that Aomine would not comprehend – not that time. "Kagami-kun," he called the attention of his light and partner. The response he got was a heavy hand that softly landed upon his head; Kuroko let his friend rest his hand for a while. "We will _give up _this game." It shocked Aomine. "We will submit and let Tōō _win_. We will show Aomine-kun the _despair_ that pushed him to change. We will make sure that he _learns_ from it."

* * *

The result was 112-55, a score that was even in favor of Tōō.

However, the feeling of success was not even painted in the faces of Tōō's players. All of them looked accusingly at the basketball team that they had played against, the same team that had played with all that strength and might. Seirin was even able to pressure all of them – especially Aomine – but something had happened at the end of the second quarter. For all the skill and prowess that they showed during the first half, all of it seemed lost when the second half began, as if all of their motivation was seeped from them, as if all of their power was taken from them… as if Seirin _voluntarily _raised the white flag and admitted defeat.

Imayoshi looked at Seirin's players, observing them, judging them for what they'd done. However, never did he see a flake of regret in their expression. Imayoshi did not see the gloom of defeat that often layered the faces of those who were crushed. Seirin appeared impassive at their apparent 'defeat'. There was an ominous gleam that outlined their countenance, a mask that covered something.

Nevertheless, Imayoshi's eyes nestled to where Aomine stood. He felt that something was bothering their ace, and, at the end of the game, Aomine only stood silently, giving out an incredulous expression. His eyes rattled on their own, as if he was watching a scene that played upon his mind alone. The tanned teen's breathing was in hitches. Aomine was obviously apprehensive. But of what? Imayoshi placed that question on his lips, in cases that he had to blurt it out in that second. As he approached Aomine, he felt the lingering anger and pain and confusion that wrought their ace.

"How does it feel, Aomine-kun?"

Imayoshi heard Kuroko – supposed to be Aomine's teammate back in Teikō – spoke to their ace. He stopped moving forward.

"How does it feel to crush another team completely?"

Aomine was still silent.

"I understand the reason why you changed, even if you deny forever." Kuroko continued to speak. Even though sweat beaded his face, he still appeared calm and composed. "You started to think that none of those around you are worthy of your skill. You only thought that the only person who can defeat you is yourself." The teal-head continued.

"Tetsu, you _teme_!" Aomine growled and tried to grab the shorter one but Kagami was quick to stop the other male. "You made us win on purpose!" He spat. "That is not even a game! How dare you turn your back on a game!" He yelled out loud, now attracting the attention of the nearby players. Wakamatsu and Sakurai were quick to respond, and immediately restrained Aomine and pulled him away from Kuroko. "You _gave up _the game, _teme_!" He said.

"Let me tell you one thing, Aomine-kun." Kuroko continued to speak even though Aomine struggled from his teammate's hands. "Right now you think that there is no worthy opponent for you. You do not care for the efforts of other players. You would not even give them your best when you play." Kuroko smiled a little, which vanished as soon as it formed. "Please do not think that the right to play as you wish is only reserved to you. Even I have the right to play with those I find _worthy_,"

"Kuroko," Kagami's voice sounded worried, but he was easily silenced when the teal-head looked at him innocently. Kagami only held a sheepish grin.

"When I have played against Kise-kun and Midorima-kun, I have told them things different from you, Aomine-kun."

The tanned teen was only surprised.

"But I will have to tell you that I am going to crush the Generation of Miracles. I have defeated both Kise-kun and Midorima-kun–" Kuroko sent a brief gaze at the audiences' balcony "–to show you that you are not the only players who have changed." He already spotted the other two players even before the game started. Kuroko slowly placed his head back to Aomine.

"What are you planning to do?" Aomine asked.

"I will make the Generation of Miracles _mine_, Aomine-kun." Kuroko declared, surprising Aomine at that second. "I will claim which we have not achieved back in Teikō. I am going to _challenge_ Akashi-kun." He only said. "I am going to wipe off all your victories, and make you all submit to me."

Kagami Taiga gave a wide grin once again. He placed his right hand over Kuroko's head once again, and ruffled it affectionately. "Don't leave me out," he commented, before he and Kuroko turned to their backs and approached their waiting teammates. Aomine only gaped back at them, still concerned about the deliberate statement Kuroko just told him.

"Tetsu, just what the hell happened to you?"

* * *

- Prologue End -


	2. Uprising: 01

**Warning**: **_Dark!Kuroko_**, **_Clever!Kagami_** content.

* * *

**Uprising: 01**

* * *

Even though already far away from Seirin High School's entrance, Kagami managed to send a lingering look back at the gate. There was a force that enticed him to mull over his last thoughts, a notion that discreetly told him that whatever would come next would forever change the course of his life.

He only grunted softly, so quietly that the faintest sign of his uncertainty remained hidden under his impassive face. Deep crimson orbs remained attracted at that far distance, yet his mind fluttered with words and images that normally confused a typical individual. Kagami was worried, yes, but his concerns had not yet solidified.

At least not in that that point of time.

Kagami Taiga pulled his head away and he resumed to walk with the seemingly procession of students deep inside the school. Today was the opening ceremony in Seirin. Kagami was hugely reluctant, but school was school, and it was the only way for him to soothe the desiccation that brimmed within him. Setting aside that Seirin was a newly established school, Kagami already concluded that _basketball _would always remain _basketball_ in any place he chose to go. Name was a separate entity from fame – but the two would be _inseparable_ once time ripened them.

The effort of the different clubs to promote their own did not faze Kagami even for a bit. He only strode forward, half-ignoring the enthusiastic streak that happened before his very eyes. Even in consideration, different people have their own ways of showing their confidence to others. It wasn't really uncommon for most people, especially for students. Kagami understood that, but he was simply too idle to grant them attention. Sometimes when one was already _smart_ enough, that person tended to remain _oblivious_ of the things around him. Perhaps, after all, being knowledgeable enough did not mean one must act as if he knew everything.

Maybe it was partly because of his height, but Kagami heard the faint call of the word 'basketball' that wafted atop the crowd of students. There were two or three of them voicing out, while handing some flyers to the students who passed by them. The redhead easily recognized them as members of the school's basketball team, as hinted by the contents of the posters they sent out. Kagami maneuvered through the crowd, dispersing them aside with his build. As soon as he reached one of them, he 'courteously' asked where to sign up for the club.

If normal people considered grabbing a student by the back his clothes and dragging him as if a taking out a stray cat, that was.

As soon as Kagami and his 'charge' reached the table where the students could sign up for the basketball club, the redhead immediately wrote the needed information on the paper. Words were exchanged. The conversation was short. Kagami only left them details with gaps, gaps that would be filled-up next time. Right now, Kagami's only purpose was to discover what type of basketball existed in Seirin.

Or was it?

**. . . . . . . . .**

_He_ had been watching him since he made his entrance.

The tall one with the red hair was not easy to miss; after all, the burning crimson locks were enough to be spotted in a mile range. But, somehow, it was neither his physique nor the color of his hair that attracted _his _attention to the other teen. The redhead male gave out an aura that told _him _that he was unique, that he was different from all the others before him. _He _looked at him in the shadows.

_His _blue locks were grazed by the wind, letting them dance and flutter with its changing breeze. _He _could mildly ignore the students around _him_, as they ignored _him_ in such a way that _he _appeared _nonexistent_ at all. _He _would not mind that, for it had been that way for so many times now. _He _had not been interested by that much ever since _he_ graduated from middle school, and the feeling inside _him_ was both an old and a new experience. As _he_ predicted, as _he_ had outlined before, if there was the best time, then it would be the _present_ moment.

_His_ gaze did not weaken. _His_ light azure orbs locked at the young man who had that strange red as his hair, entranced that the person _he_ was looking for had seemingly came to _him _by chance. But could _he_ consider that event as mere coincidence? It was a question that _he _easily answered in brief. _No_. _He _had willed it as soon as he left middle school. _He _had willed for it to happen. And because_ he_ had willed it so much, the world had listened to _him_ and gave _him_ this opportunity.

Perhaps the _uprising_ could be done.

It _must _be done.

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kagami felt the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

Twisting his head behind him, he tried to look out for the source of the weird sensation that struck him. He knew that the seniors around talking to him now threw him weird glances, but he didn't mind them at least. A forbidding feeling had roused up his senses, as if telling him that something – _someone_ – just lurked behind him, patiently waiting the right time to _strike_ or whatever. Seeing none, Kagami glanced back at the _senpais_ and listened to them.

"You didn't write your goals?" The woman on the other side of the table asked. What her name was, Kagami still didn't know – perhaps he'd just meet her again when the basketball club would call for a meeting. His and her eyes met for a while and Kagami saw the slight unease he might had brought her with his stern look. He pushed it away from her and looked elsewhere. He didn't mean to appear brusque and intimidating, but it was just almost a waste of time to explain his side.

"None in particular," Kagami answered as he stood up from the chair. He crushed the now-emptied paper cup in his right hand. "After all, Japanese basketball, it's the same thing everywhere." He said. But in reality, his mind spoke a lot more different than his lips dictated. The feeling of foreboding had not left him since he had felt it. To him, it seemed that whatever worry that abounded him minutes before already began to coalesce into something identifiable.

He threw the cup behind him and he needed not to look back to know that he made a perfect shot into the bin.

The only question was what would happen _next_?

* * *

"I am _Kuroko_."

Riko Aida, the coach of Seirin Basketball Club, was obviously startled when the voice spoke up some inches away from her face. Nevertheless, her initial reaction was silence, but an inner sense of dread had teemed inside her. Even as her face twisted slowly into a different expression, Riko continued to stare at the teen that casually stood in front of her. With a blank set of eyes that looked directly at her, Riko was finally pushed away from her threshold of astonishment. As a sweat ran over her cheeks, the coach had no other choice but to scream.

Even Hyūga Junpei and Koganei Shinji were surprised with the sudden arrival. Following up Riko's startled cry, Hyūga immediately spoke up. "Wah, what?" His first words conveyed his shock. "Since when are you here?!"

"I was here since the beginning," Kuroko answered calmly, as opposed to the unruly reactions from the _senpais_. The teal-head noticed how everyone was surprised by his appearance, but his attention briefly settled upon one particular teen inside the gym. His pupils flicked to the side, but it was too fast that even the seniors did not even notice the switch of eye contact.

"Eh?" Koganei voiced his reaction as well. "Then that means this guy?! From the '_Generation of Miracles_'!" He deduced, remembering the particular registration form that had almost been neglected back at the opening ceremony. He looked at Hyūga first, before he turned his full attention at Kuroko. At a single glance, Koganei did have an estranged thought about the teal-head. "He can't have been a regular…" He muttered.

Kagami did not miss the momentary look given to him. He did not need much thought to conclude that he seemed to have caught the interest of the shorter teen. Nevertheless, what drew him more than the fact that the other male suddenly appeared to them was the mesmerized remark about that '_Whatever _of Miracles.' _Was that person really that special? _Kagami asked in thought, still observing how the seniors gave their attention to him. _If he is someone special, then I need to know_.

"Of course not," Kagami heard the captain remarked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Hyūga turned his head towards the shorter teen. "Right, Kuroko-kun?" He asked, wanting to confirm Koganei's supposition about Kuroko's membership to that famous group. With a smile, he waited for the teal-head's answer.

"I have played in matches," Kuroko responded.

"See, just what…" Hyūga only said, but his voice softened and droned out. From the small grin that designed his lips, it gradually straightened out then finally ended in a gaping countenance. "Eh…" He mumbled at first, seemingly at lost with the sudden declaration. "Eeehhh!"

The reaction only made Kagami more curious. Even though he had no idea about what they were referring to, Kagami had the slight idea that, whatever that was, Kuroko seemed to have come over from a very famous group – perhaps a basketball team, in particular. He continued to observe from the sides.

But he saw that the teen named Kuroko was looking back at him. He suddenly felt the air around him shifted, feeling that ghastly aura blanketing him. He was not much superstitious, but experiencing that same stuff that happened before made him wary. Similar to the cold, piercing sensation earlier that morning, Kagami seemed to have realized that person who kept an eye over him was one and the same. What was the reason why Kuroko observed him? What could be the reason why he had fixed his attention to Kagami. The redhead ignored the questions first.

But he could not shake away the feeling that Kuroko was more than just he appeared. Kagami knew that all things would only end up in a confrontation, so there was no need to stall it. He approached the nearest first year and asked him about what Teikō and what the Generation of Miracles were all about. As he listened to the explanation, Kagami could not miss the pair of light blue orbs that continued to look at him from afar. It did not bother him much; rather he did want to have the teal-head's attention on _him_.

Kagami was not an idiot. Perhaps he did give out the impression, but he was not petty enough to complain. By asking the question about the Generation, Kagami was sure that he had drawn more of Kuroko's attention to himself. It was an indirect invitation, an invitation Kuroko would not turn down. Kagami still listened to the other freshmen, albeit half-heartedly, as he took cursory glances at the teal-haired teen. The more that Kagami heard of the Generation, the more that Kuroko's stare became heavier. He was even more curious because of the peculiar gaze upon. There had to be a reason.

And when Kagami had satisfied himself with the information, the redhead turned his head towards Kuroko's direction, but his expression empty. _You're curious too_, he mentally said but made sure he hid that message for himself. He pulled away and went nearer where the balls were placed.

And Kagami never needed an indication after that. In such a simple manner, he knew that Kuroko would be tailing him soon. In such a short time, he managed to discover something about the other teen. Like Kagami, Kuroko seemed to hide something far deeper than he showed. Like Kagami, Kuroko had a _deeper_ ploy.

* * *

"You, what the hell are you hiding?" Kagami shot off the question, not unmindful of the brewing tension between them. The redhead glanced at Kuroko severely, gauging the shorter male, observing him from that short distance between them. On the other hand, Kuroko Tetsuya merely gave him a blank look, although there were little twitches that adorned the sides of his lips. Kagami half-ignored them, but kept it in his mind. There was no such thing as _truly _blank, empty. People could only conceal so much, but there would always be a limit. "The level of play in this country is too low,"

Kagami was not the one that gave out much introduction, but as long as point came with it, then perhaps it was alright for once in a while. "What I'm looking for is not playing basketball for fun." Kagami stated, voice fierce but not totally intimidating. "I want to play in matches that make my blood boil at full strength." He declared, although he partly expected a silent remark from the other teen. Kuroko still only focused on him, and the vague expression that lingered upon him slowly forming into smug appearance. Kagami's orbs narrowed at that, but he continued nonetheless.

"But I've heard a nice thing earlier. It seems like there are strong guys called the "Generation of Miracles" in the same year." He flatly stated, eyes directed at the teal-head. "You were in that team, right?" He asked as a question, still unsure if such claim was true. After all, he was assessing Kuroko at that point, looking for subtle signs, movements. But, even though how much he tried to raise a fair judgment, he could but only conclude that it was _impossible_ for this guy to be part of such famed group – so as Kuroko's looks and stature said.

He was still uncertain, but during the first club meeting few hours ago, Kagami felt the similar aura that shrouded him that morning. It was the same uncomfortable feeling, the one that made his inner instinct shout loud in order to warn him. It was as if those stares were drilling holes behind him, eyes that observed him from afar. And when Kuroko suddenly appeared inside the gym, Kagami identified him as the source. However, there was something different in Kuroko during that first moment he had seen him; it was even the reason for the confrontation that happened right now.

The coach – Kagami was still surprised that their coach was a _she_ – had their shirts removed and she looked at them with a calculating stare. It had been weird, he'd admit, but he kept silent. Nevertheless, the appearance of Kuroko had made the whole ordeal more peculiar, surprising most of the _senpai_s inside.

With the declaration that he was in fact a regular and a member of the _Generation of Miracles_, Kagami's curiosity punted up, which lead him to inquire about this team. All the same, he used that opportunity to bait the attention of the enigmatic Kuroko Tetsuya.

"You expected my arrival," Kuroko responded, seemingly undaunted with Kagami's words. The statements held meaning, but Kuroko was more focused about the fact that teen in front of him seemed oddly _prepared_, as if eager for this encounter. Kagami was wordless, but Kuroko well understood that the redhead was more than just he appeared. Kuroko felt the rising tension too, but he was rather exhilarated by it. "Perhaps you have noticed that I was observing you from afar, Kagami-kun," Kuroko supposed, but it was already far from question. He understood well – Kagami did try to get his attention when he probed about the Generation back inside the gym.

"I don't need to have something special to feel that I'm being stared upon," Kagami answered, his words safely put. He appeared hostile at first glance, but he was in fact canny. In reality, he may have initially thought about the unlikelihood of Kuroko's affiliation to Teikō, but the teal-head's observation quickly changed his mind. If Kuroko was aware that Kagami did presume his arrival in that vacant basketball court, then he was far more calculating than the redhead supposed. "I wondered about it for some time. I just thought that it might have been you."

"So Kagami-kun is actually a person who does not judge one from mere appearance alone," Kuroko said, but his tone actually sounded that he already gave an instant deliberation of Kagami's personality. However, there were no hints of mockery in his face. Just a plain statement.

"Perhaps," Kagami chose to answer unclearly. He'd not want to make an impression, not that early. "But maybe because I don't simply look down at people who I haven't played yet," Kagami admitted. And it was the truth. "Or maybe I'm just _underestimating _myself right now," the redhead said.

Kuroko frowned. Kagami flinched. The words were unintended but it seemed that the teal-head took the wrong meaning. Kagami was sometimes vulnerable in making unconscious remarks, and he just fired one against the teen who he was doubtful of. Nonetheless, Kagami steeled himself and prepared to hear a reply. The grimace that designed the teal-head's face was not lifted the time when Kuroko responded. "Or perhaps you just guessed wrongly," Kuroko added, tone sounding displeased. The teal-head teen stood silent after that, temporarily stopping the exchange of words. Kagami only regarded him with a serious countenance – _serious_ but with no hints of sarcasm.

"I do know you'd come," Kagami tried to veer from the awkward silence. "I can guess the strength of an opponent to some extent," he said at first. "It's like strong guys have a peculiar smell about them." The redhead narrowed his eyes a little bit. "But you're weird." Kagami said. "You don't smell like anything at all. Your strength is odorless." He described. "But I want to see for myself," Kagami threw the ball he held to Kuroko. "You, from the "Generation of Miracles, what kind of guy you are," He challenged the shorter teen.

"So it is not a coincidence, after all." Kuroko said as he pressed his hands against the ball. "I was thinking of playing against you, but it seemed you planned it that way as well." Kuroko unbuttoned the jet-black long sleeved shirt that served as their uniform and threw it away from him. He dribbled the ball on his right hand and looked straight at Kagami's eyes. "A one-on-one," the teal-head announced. Kuroko moved to the sides, still wary of the redhead. "Kagami-kun, let me tell you things before we begin." Kuroko spoke as he kept the ball on his hands.

"You can tell while we play," Kagami said, eyes focused both upon Kuroko and the ball. "Just make sure that you're not going to be distracted with your own words," the redhead remarked, making Kuroko smile slyly. Kagami observed the grin, the second one since their encounter.

"I am far from distraction," Kuroko said amusedly. "Tell me, Kagami-kun, for what purpose do you intend this game for?" The teal-head asked as he tried for a drive, but he quickly stopped when Kagami easily guarded against his movement. Kuroko transferred the ball to his left hand, dribbling it far away from Kagami.

"I want to know how powerful this 'Generation' that all of you fawn about," Kagami answered, extending his hands to the side to widen his defense. "I want to play someone who could challenge me with strength and skill." He stated, making Kuroko smile again.

"Straightforward," Kuroko answered back, as he spun and made a fake move, which made Kagami's guard weaken. Nevertheless, the redhead recovered and followed Kuroko, barely snatching the ball away from the teen. Kuroko only looked amusedly at the display, as he was forced to remain passive, with the ball in his hand.

"I have a different intention," Kuroko first declared. He was midway between the three-point line and the basket. Even with Kagami's defense, Kuroko raised the ball with his right hand, supported by his left. Kagami perked up and raised both of his hand together. Nonetheless, his guard faltered when he was overtaken with surprise – the ball suddenly vanished from Kuroko's hands. It took him a second to recover, but the shock felt like a lifetime for him. Kagami glared down against the opponent, only to realize that Kuroko had disappeared as well. Kagami spun, and was overwhelmed when Kuroko made his first score.

Kagami could not believe his eyes. It was almost unreal, but it happened before him. So it was the proof of the skill of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami Taiga was beyond shock; he never expected such skill to have existed and be used against him. The ball seemed to have stopped in midair as Kagami watched it, his eyes wide in surprise. Kuroko only watched him in that trance, seemingly enjoying the expression on Kagami's face.

As the net made a swishing sound and as the ball bounced from the cemented court, Kuroko only smiled at Kagami, not too much to be considered a grin but not too little as a show of humility. Kuroko Tetsuya was clearly amused that time. "I am here to find that person who will _crush_ the people I want to see defeated." Kuroko said as he crouched to pick up the ball. He slowly approached Kagami. The redhead was silent as the surprise from the show coursed through him. "I am here to see if you are that _one_, Kagami-kun."

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kagami understood. He was not the one who underestimated others or gave out a lashing judgment to people, but he certainly learned one thing from the game. He looked at Kuroko with confusion and surprise, making the teal-head look back at him condescendingly. The game was not really short, but the outcome had made a different impression. Kagami knelt in front of the ring, while Kuroko stood by the courtside. The ball lay beside Kagami, seemingly yelling jeers and taunts against the redhead. Kagami Taiga's eyes were wide.

Kagami was crushed him by a wide margin. 11-21 – Kuroko lead the score.

"I am not going to pity you," Kuroko began to spoke, face hard. Kagami slowly raised his head towards the teal-head, amazement and shock still coating his visage. "But it tells me that you are not yet at your best, Kagami-kun," Kuroko added. "Tell me, does it frustrate you that you have lost to someone like _me_?" Kuroko asked. But Kagami remained silent, as the teal-head expected. He felt that Kagami's will wavered a bit, but he knew it would not falter. "How does it feel?" He repeated.

"It's frustrating," Kagami answered, pounding his fist against the pavement. He lost. It was total lost. He felt so—

"I understand what you feel, Kagami-kun." Kuroko suddenly said, making Kagami flinch at his words. "However, knowing that you are truthfully at lost with the result but yet understanding how you feel tells me that you are not the one who gives up so easily." The teal-head remarked. "I do not need someone who looks so far away from the present. I do not need someone who soars so high." Kuroko slowly approached Kagami and looked down at him.

"One of the most important traits of a person who succeeds is _never _giving up," Kuroko told the redhead. "Kagami-kun, I need someone who will not give up." He added. "I need someone who does not falter, one who does not shrink from strong opponents. I need someone who can stand up against the odds." Kuroko continued to say.

"What are you trying to say, Kuroko?" Kagami was truly dumbfounded. Suddenly, Kuroko blurted out things he did not understand.

"Just let me give you a message, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said and paused for some seconds after. The teal-head seemed that he was running words inside his head, but his impassive look made him really unreadable. "Tomorrow, if you are to succeed, you are going to _defeat_ one of the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko announced. "And if you do succeed, I am going to promise you the _future_, Kagami-kun."

And then Kuroko Tetsuya left.

Kagami was still surprised, even now that he remained alone in the courtside. The cold of the night was not able to cool his body down; sweat ran all over his skin. Even as ominous as Kuroko did sound, Kagami felt a little tug in his chest that told him that there was something _grand_ going to happen tomorrow.

But another thing was for sure. He thought earlier that morning that what could happen next would change the course of his life.

It seemed he was correct.

* * *

- **Chapter end** -


	3. Uprising: 02

******Warning**:**_Dark!Kuroko_**,**_Clever!Kagami_** content.

* * *

**Uprising: 02**

* * *

Kagami would have been fired up because of the game. He always thought that going against a tougher opponent was one of the ways to raise his spirits up. He always looked at it as an opportunity to show his skills off and to use these abilities to topple their foe. It was far different from desperation; Kagami only saw it as a method to push himself to the hardest, to go past the limits. No one could resist the sweetness of victory; even Kagami was not immune to that sensation. Nevertheless, this was one rare moment that the redhead could not miss.

Only if he had his _focus_ back at him.

Since the rain had prevented them from stretching on the outside, Coach Riko Aida decided that it would be a waste to simply let time pass. With a golden idea in her head, she announced a five-on-five mini-game between the seniors and the first years. This would have excited Kagami, but he still felt conflicted with what happened last night. He challenged Kuroko in a one-on-one, a game which he lost in the end. Even though the feeling of loss was grim, he knew it was always only _fleeting_; defeat was nothing but a sentiment that could be pushed away.

But the significant meaning of what happened last night was more aggravating, to the point that Kagami had almost questioned his own skills and capabilities. He had not _dared_ to face Kuroko in a battle without considering his own prowess. He was not overconfident, but he believed in his own skills. But to think that the shorter teen, that boy with the inexpressive expression, had defeated him in a basketball play, Kagami was baffled as to the true level of the Generation of Miracles. If Kuroko was already a wall that he had ran into, then what more would be the whole group itself?

The ball was then passed to him by a nearby first year. Kagami nearly lost the ball in his possession, but his play reflexes managed to catch it back. He almost cursed aloud because his thoughts had pulled his attention away from the game. Momentarily clearing his thoughts but the game, Kagami defended the ball as he made a plan to run past the blockade of second years that quickly formed against him. Kagami tried to inch forward, only to be met by the towering figure who was Mitobe Rinnosuke.

The senior's guard was tight, Kagami noticed. He knew he could not make a risky move, since the other seniors had taken their sights on to him. If he attempted to charge through, then there was still the high chance that the ball might be taken away from him. Kagami made a stifled hiss; it was obvious that the second years were looking at him as a _threat_. Most of the other first years were left undefended as three seniors shielded him from all points. _They're triple teaming me_, Kagami mentally observed and finally decided that the ball was not worth to be held by him any longer.

He lobbed the ball away from him.

But it seemed that the seniors expected the move.

One of the second years, Izuki Shun, move swiftly between the ball and the first year Kagami intended to pass to. With a small smirk, the shorter player stole the ball midway and dribbled it away from their team basket. The seniors pulled off from guarding Kagami and joined Izuki's approach to score for some points. Kagami swore inside his head. It was all because he kept on losing focus on the game, brought about by the farce that happened last night.

He watched as Izuki dribbled the ball. He also saw how it vanished from his hand.

Suddenly, Kuroko appeared from nowhere and slapped the ball away from Izuki's possession. The teal-head ran oppositely towards the other basket, with the ball in hand. The surprise that overtook the seniors had proved overwhelming. Their momentum had made it difficult for them to twist back and aim to recapture the ball. It was their turn to watch as Kuroko singlehandedly delivered the ball into the seniors' side of the court. All eyes were upon the teen who declared himself part of the Generation of Miracles.

Kuroko continued to sprint and took off just beneath the basket. The ball smoothly rolled off from his hands and bounded softly on the board, which finally ended up with the ball entering the net with ease. All of it happened with none of the players reaching Kuroko; even his fellow first year students were entranced with the display. Kagami, too, was amazed with Kuroko's play. But as the teal-haired teen landed back on the court, the redhead saw the narrowed glance sent to him by the other male.

Kagami felt an admonishing sensation sent with the glare. He felt his body stilled for that second. What was Kuroko trying to say with that gaze? It was the initial question that shot off inside his mind. Kagami had no need for subtleties, not at that minute, not at that moment. What happened last night had taxed much of his thoughts and for Kuroko to add something more was something Kagami did not want yet. He could not understand what the teal-head was trying to imply with that. He only ignored the other teen, and retried to gain focus over the game.

The seniors overtook the surprise that blanketed them as they continued on with the game. There was no need to tell Kagami that the seniors already observed the lack of drive they might have expected from him, since the triple team play was not being used against Kagami anymore. His overall feature proclaimed that Kagami was indeed a power player, a factor that the second years considered. But with Kagami's mind spiraling out of focus and Kuroko beginning to own the court, the second years had no other choice but put a stop against the other freshman.

Kuroko continued to work against the seniors. The ball kept on vanishing from their hands – the only definitive thing that enabled the freshmen to score. However, due to the freshmen's lack of power, the seniors maintained their lead against the younger players. Aside from the fact that Kuroko was brilliantly executing steals against the seniors, there was another thing that began to surface during the game. It was not a source of complaint at first, during the seconds that it was still helpful. But as the game continued to progress, the _problem_ started to show and finally became apparent to all of them.

Kuroko Tetsuya, despite his amazing capability to steal the ball from the seniors, never _passed_ the ball to any of his teammates.

When in his possession, the only action Kuroko did was to take the ball as far away as possible, to avoid the ball from being retaken from him. It would have been flawless if the ball did go away from the seniors. But Kuroko obviously hogged the ball for himself, refusing to pass it to his teammates. If Kuroko's tactic had worked perfectly against the seniors at first, then Riko Aida was sure that it had finally lost the element of _surprise_.

She watched from the courtside, since she officiated the game as well. She took a cursory glance at Kagami. She knew even from afar that _something_ was preventing the redhead from going on to full power. He looked _reluctant_, for sure. She knew that Kagami had some skills greater than what he showed at that time, but she could not fully understand why the teen seemed hesitant. But it was a practice game as well; Riko might use the opportunity to test Kagami's mental strength. Whatever happened, the redhead must shake off what was bothering him to play in his full potential.

And, for some reason, Kagami was observing Kuroko as well.

Her gaze departed from the redhead and towards the impassive Kuroko. The proof of his skill as member of the Generation was there, but she was still unconvinced. Riko felt that it was weird for Kuroko to be forced into the corner with this mini-game. Sure, his steals were amazing, but Riko could not but think that it was _incomplete_. There was something that lacked in Kuroko's play. As long as Riko could see that flaw in Kuroko's way, she could not convince herself of Kuroko's true skill.

She made a short but strong whistle. Riko noticed that the seniors' gaze was on her. She only gave them a slight nod as an acknowledgement, which the seniors replied with small smiles. She continued to observe from that distance. It was time to check on the limit of the rookies, she decided. Seirin's Basketball Club was fairly new, but it was no reason for them to slack off. In fact, it was the sole point why they needed to grill the freshmen. They needed those players who were determined to play basketball no matter what.

It was already past the halftime, with the seniors' score doubling that of the freshmen. The latter was on the defensive once more, since Izuki and Hyūga had executed another offensive action to grab more scores. Again, Kuroko managed to appear and stole the ball from Hyūga.

But, unknown to the teal-head, the counterattack had begun.

Koganei slapped the ball from Kuroko as soon as the teen had the ball taken from Hyūga. The ball bounced hard at the wooden flooring and reached Mitobe who patiently waited for the counter-steal. Surprise washing over the freshmen, Mitobe scored a two-pointer when none even tried to stop him.

The score was 15-31 – the seniors obviously leading.

"Kagami-kun," the flat tone from the teal-head quickly snatched the redhead's attention. Kagami also noticed the hint of aggravation that laced the other teen's voice. "What are you doing?" Kuroko demanded, looking sour as he glared at the taller male. It was already evident; Kuroko looked pissed. Somehow, Kagami could understand _why_, but it was too petty for Kuroko to unload against him. "For all those mighty words you said, I am surprised that you are not even thinking straight for this game." Kuroko stated.

Kagami only stared wordlessly at first. Kuroko sounded that he chided Kagami, that he was _disappointed_ at him. _But why?_ Kagami looked at Kuroko incredulously. He still did not get what Kuroko was trying to convey. Even so, he could not speak out loud. The confusion that clouded his mind was now thicker, which prevented him from interpreting Kuroko's discreet message. It was all because he was defeated last night – the dark night when he understood that Kuroko stood in a far different level against him. He was just surprised… but it seemed that there was more to it underneath.

_Why is Kuroko disappointed at me?_ The question continued to echo in his mind. Definitely, there was something to it than just the empty feeling of defeat. He identified it as soon as he lost against Kuroko, as a feeling of frustration. He was frustrated that he was defeated, frustrated that despite his efforts, success evaded him. But there was still an empty pit that nested deep inside his chest. There was a feeling that it wasn't just him that felt remorse during that night.

'_I am not going to pity you_,' he remembered Kuroko's words. _Tell me, does it frustrate you that you have lost to someone like _me_?_' The question appeared in his head. Somehow, Kagami felt that the dark cloud that cluttered his mind started to clear. Somehow, it told Kagami that Kuroko expected something, and expected that something from Kagami. And Kuroko was disappointed that he did not show that something to him. And—

"If you are not that _person_, then you are just wasting my time, Kagami-kun," Kuroko finally said.

And then the wheels inside Kagami's head turned. His mind spun as those words swirled in his mind. Gradually, the blank spot in his thoughts was patched with Kuroko's real meaning: Kuroko _believed_ in his skills. The event last night was not just a simple test Kuroko wanted to do. Kuroko was gauging him, assessing Kagami if he was the _right_ person. Kagami only thought that it was a simple travesty that occurred.

Kuroko did not _pity _Kagami in his defeat because he had _another_ purpose. But Kagami took it in differently, which made him feel weak and inferior. The redhead felt idiotic at that point. From the beginning, there was no reason to be frustrated. After all, as he had thought, defeat was nothing but a _temporary_ experience.

Kagami only chuckled, one with no undertones of sarcasm. The other freshmen looked at him curiously, but the seniors viewed the scene with a different thing in mind. The game had been called with a timeout for the side of the rookies. Riko regarded the players for some seconds, before she let the event go unhindered. If there was something interesting, she knew it would be going to happen next. She held a smile over her lips.

"Now I understand more than anything," Kagami said as he looked at Kuroko. "You," he pointed a finger. "You said I'm going to defeat a _certain_ member of the Generation of Miracles today,"

Kuroko stared blankly at first. He slowly nodded.

"Well, tell _him_ that I'm going to take _him _down," Kagami said smugly. Somehow, a very small smile formed upon Kuroko's face.

**. . . . . . . . .**

At least Riko Aida had expectedly it partly. But to think that she was still taken aback upon seeing it with her own eyes… she could not help but wonder as to the extent of Kuroko's true skills. _What is this uncomfortable feeling…?_ She asked in thought, feeling the difference inside the gym's atmosphere.

_ Could it be_, she gulped down, _that something unthinkable is about to happen?_ She added as she watched Kuroko more intensely than before. Riko's instinctual thought roused her and told her that the feeling that started to surround them was not something natural. It seemed that a force descended over them and prepared to finally unleash itself against them. True, she'd expected that the practice game would reveal something interesting. But Riko Aida never thought that this 'something' would ultimately appear in the form of the stoic Kuroko Tetsuya.

The ball moved as if it had a mind of its own. It went across the court, while it evaded the hands of the seniors and simply passed through their tough defense. When Kuroko moved in, the ball in their hand would be stolen. But when they moved to close in Kuroko, the ball had travelled far away from them. If moments before the ball simply vanished because it was stolen, then now the ball was turning invisible because it moved away from the seniors' visions. Hyūga looked visibly surprised that another type of play had been deployed against them.

But the real turning point was Kagami's advances. The redhead would move against them. But they often shrugged him off because he didn't _possess_ the ball. But they ended up watching in shock when the ball would almost _magically _appeared in his hand. With disbelief coursing through the seniors, the second years often acted late in preventing Kagami from scoring. The freshmen began to pile up their scores once again. Between Kuroko's steals and Kagami's charges, the seniors were too fed up in defense that their offense had turned sloppy. And they knew that the rookies were taking that advantage – especially the red and the teal-head.

"Focus!" Hyūga shouted out loud. He quickly flicked his head at Izuki. "We will guard Kagami," he said to the other male. "We can out-power him in a triple team," he remarked.

"But what about Kuroko?" Izuki asked in a worried tone. "When our focus shifted to Kagami, Kuroko suddenly takes advantage."

"Don't worry about that," Hyūga responded, a small smile now laced upon his lips. "It's the _whole_ point," he looked at the courtside and nodded at Riko. "Everyone, let's show them that we aren't going down easily!"

Kagami started to move past the defense once more, even though the ball was not with him. The seniors only gave him a light guard because of it. And when the redhead had reached a spot to shoot, the ball suddenly was flung into his hand. However, he never realized that a triple team play had already been laid out against him… and it was only to be used during the moment when Kagami received the ball. Hyūga gave out a smug smile. _You've been had_, he stated in his head, as soon as he and the coach saw the pattern and analyzed it quickly. He easily discovered that even though Kuroko started to _pass _the ball, he only gave it to Kagami.

_An error to capitalize with_, Hyūga added as he, Izuki and Koganei pressured Kagami with their triple team. The redhead tried to push them away while dribbling the ball for safekeeping. However, the captain was quick to note how calm and unfazed Kagami was at that time. He was startled a little bit when the redhead turned his vision towards him. In that brief and momentary eye contact, Hyūga felt almost belittled and bested at the same time. And then, he finally realized that they had already been _outmaneuvered_. Kagami almost literally dropped the ball in front of him.

And it vanished once more.

"Kuroko _stole_ it _from_ Kagami!" Hyūga yelled out as the three of them sprinted away from the redhead to chase the shorter player. But Kagami was faster to screen both Izuki and Koganei away from Kuroko, which left Hyūga alone to follow Kuroko. However, it proved that the teal-head was already too far ahead from him. And when Kuroko finally halted and positioned himself to shoot, Hyūga could only look and gave out a sigh as he realized that the freshmen did _outdone_ them that time.

The net swooshed as the ball passed through it. The freshmen won with merely a one-point difference.

* * *

"If you're so good in stealing, then it's easy to assume that you're good in _passing_," Kagami said after he gulped down the piece that he chomped off from the burger he just unwrapped. The redhead's eyes narrowed down at the shorter teen who sat on the opposite chair. Up until that point, Kuroko was still a figure shrouded in mystery and he couldn't help but to observe him searchingly. He saw how the teal-head deadpanned at his comment, but Kagami was not new to such quirks. He waited for Kuroko to answer.

"Your observation is quite well, Kagami-kun." Kuroko answered after he plucked the straw away from his lips. The cup of the vanilla milkshake he ordered was now placed adjacent to Kagami's tray of burgers. He heard the soft grunt that escaped from the redhead's lips; Kuroko just ignored it. He already knew how Kagami felt that time. "But you did not notice it during the first half of the game," the teal-head pointed out. "We could have scored much better if you snapped out from your thoughts, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said, not even pulling away his eyes from Kagami.

Kagami did not look amused at all. "I'm not a perfect guy, I'll admit." Kagami said in reprimand. "But I understood that you did expect me to run wild during the game earlier," he shared. Kuroko psyched him, Kagami knew. "I didn't even think that you have such a nasty personality, Kuroko." He added.

"But you are able to acknowledge it," Kuroko answered. "That is proof that you are indeed a logical person, Kagami-kun." The teal-head stated his deduction. "Like I said, I am not looking for _someone_ who looks too far away from the present." Kuroko said once again.

Kagami's brows knitted even closer. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back at the chair's backrest. It had returned to that point, after all. Kagami closed his eyes for a second before he turned to the scene outside. Maji Burger was popular enough to be visited by frequent customers. Kagami looked lazily at the people who walked by the sidewalk that outlined the fastfood chain, letting his mind adrift at the insinuations that was presented to him by the shorter teal-head. He looked back and stood up, motioning Kuroko to follow him.

"Tell me," Kagami began to converse again as they stepped out from Maji, "the people you wanted to defeat are the _Generation of Miracles_, right?" He shifted his gaze from the pavement towards Kuroko. He was not even surprised when Kuroko appeared stunned with the question given to him. _I knew it_, Kagami thought. "If you're already that skillful, I can't think of any person you'd go against." He told the shorter one his thoughts. Kagami paused as Kuroko remained wordless after his statement.

"I know Kagami-kun is not really an idiot," Kuroko answered beside him, much to Kagami's chagrin. "Even without telling you who I want to beat, you already guessed correct, Kagami-kun." The teal-head said. "Perhaps you really are the one who can take the _Generation of Miracles _down,"

"Then how strong is the Generation of Miracles?" Kagami finally asked. "Say, if I am to go against them right now, what would happen?" He posed another question to the shorter teen.

"You would be instantly killed." Kuroko answered briefly.

"Can't you say that in a different way?" Kagami appeared comically aghast with Kuroko reply. He only sighed afterwards. Kagami could not deny that there was an inconsistency between what Kuroko _wanted_ and what he just _told_ him. Even though he understood how scheming Kuroko was, Kagami could not fully comprehend the thoughts of the other teen. "If you say it that way, then are you even sure that you're dealing with the right person?"

Kuroko only stared back at first. "Kagami-kun, you think before you speak and you do not speak too rashly," he responded. "And while you admit that you have some reservations with your skills against the Generation of Miracles, you still do not make an impression that you are not going to back down against them," Kuroko pointed out. "I like people who understand what a _gamble _is but is unafraid to take it,"

"A gambler who's not afraid of the risks is just a _moron_,"

"But we are not morons, Kagami-kun." Kuroko immediately replied. Kagami seemed to perk up because of the witty reponse. "The five geniuses have all joined different veteran schools this year. There is no mistaking that one of them will be standing at the top." Kuroko maintained while Kagami only listened intently. "I think it is impossible for you to take the Generation down. With your current level, you can't hold a candle to any of them.

"But I did promise you last night that if you defeat one of the Generation of Miracles this day, I will promise you the _future_," Kuroko looked up at the crimson orbs that defined Kagami's visage. The redhead's eyes still showed how strong Kagami's resolve was, even with the affirmation of the Generation's skill. Kuroko could clearly see how Kagami's determination remained unhindered even with his pronouncements. Kuroko watched as Kagami smiled a little, slightly wondering if he had instilled the right thoughts to the red-haired teen.

"But I did defeat _him_, right?" Kagami spoke. "I've _beaten _you back at the practice game,"

Kuroko was stunned for a second. He only said stated it figuratively. As Kagami assumed, the Generation Kuroko pointed out was _himself_. Kuroko was distrustful. When he left Teikō, he had been too distrustful of others, to the point that he felt reluctant to pass the ball to other players. Because of what he _saw_ back at Teikō, he felt hesitant, frustrated about his own _helplessness_. The ball never came back to him, because no one had trusted him back anymore. And he felt so fearful that it might happen again…

But Kagami tore down his wall of distrust. Kagami showed him little understanding even though he did not know what truly happened. Kagami expected him to play basketball as another individual inside the court. Kagami made Kuroko feel that they were two players that stood shoulder-to-shoulder with one another and that it needed both of them to charge forward in order to win the game. And it was because Kagami managed to urge Kuroko to pass once more that the teal-head deemed that he was truly _defeated_. Kagami had beaten Kuroko. Kagami had beaten one of the Generation of Miracles.

"I have long thought of this before," Kuroko finally managed to reply. "And now that I have found you, I think it will soon happen." Kuroko continued. "I am a supporting actor, a _shadow_. But a shadow will become darker if the light is stronger. And it will make the light stand out." The teal-head light azure orbs settled over the fiery red Kagami possessed. "As the shadow of the main actor, I will make you, the _light_, the number one in Japan." Kuroko finally made his declaration. Kagami only looked amazed by those words that came out from the teal-head's very lips.

Kagami just wore a satisfied grin. "Just do what you want, They traded gazes. "And what you need to do,"

"Kagami-kun, I will _devote_ myself to you." Kuroko nodded back in acknowledgement. "Together, we will crush the _Generation of Miracles_,"

* * *

**The next day**

"Match?" Hyūga looked back at Kagami, after being stalled by the redhead. "You can't play in one yet." Hyūga tilted his eyeglasses in line with his sight. "Rather, the coach and I decided that you are not _going_ to play." He finally revealed with an arrogant expression. The captain looked a little bit amused at the reaction that formed over Kagami's face.

"Why the _he_… w… Tell me why, captain?!" Kagami surely sounded dumbfounded with the words he heard. "What's wrong with me?"

"Actually, aside from the fact that you are still a _temporary_ club member, there is still another matter that concerns you," Hyūga answered back, half-ignoring Kagami's rigid effort to speak politely. Even so, the _damage _had been done and all Kagami needed to do was to accept the end of _their _arrogance. "You know, Coach and I were surprised how a little bit _overconfident_ you and Kuroko can be,"

Kagami was startled. "What are you talking about, Captain?"

"Why don't you ask that friend of yours," Hyūga answered, clearly referring to Kuroko. "He asked Riko and me to turn over the position of _captain_ to him," he finally revealed. "It took me a lot of effort not to get really annoyed to him, you know?" He added. "With that, of course, the two of us decided to _hold_ both you and Kuroko's membership until the two of you take back what you said." He ended and walked away from Kagami.

_What the hell is happening here?_ Kagami asked in thought as he watched their captain disappeared from the hallway.

* * *

- **Chapter end** -


	4. Uprising: 03

******Warning**:**_Dark!Kuroko_**,**_Clever!Kagami_** content.

* * *

**Uprising: 03**

* * *

The night was still young. Hyūga Junpei and Riko Aida had just finished working on some equipment check-ups and projects that they thought were important for the team. They were the last ones to leave the gym, or so they thought, when Kuroko almost suddenly appeared before them. Hyūga held of his voice, but Riko certainly did not fare any better in hiding her surprise. He was only able to stare at Kuroko, now curious as to the teal-head's presence. After the woman had calmed down, the captain shifted his gaze to the silent-looking teen and shared with him a warm smile.

But Kuroko's face remained vacant. The awkward silence between the three stirred Hyūga; a sudden feeling of uneasiness blanketed him in that instant. The wind danced through them, with its cool breeze tickling their very skin. Riko gently shuddered beside Hyūga, making the captain aware of the chilly temperature that particular night. He glanced briefly at Riko, before he turned to Kuroko once again. "It's a surprise finding you still here, Kuroko." He finally greeted the other teen. The teal-head regarded him with a single nod. "Do you need something?"

"There is something I want to have," Kuroko finally answered. His tone was in perfect monotone and totally obscured any semblance of emotion. Or perhaps Kuroko was practically emotionless to begin with. Hyūga did not know what to make out of the seemingly enigmatic male, the one who once belonged to the famed basketball team of Teikō. It was too early to make an assumption, and Hyūga desired to discover what their rookies could offer to the team. The captain only scanned the shorter male's features before he made a reply.

"It's not really the right time," Hyūga first commented as he scratched his forehead, looking at the darkening sky. "But it seems really important." He remarked, sharing a tight look with Riko.

"We're not really in a hurry," the female coach spoke next, looking at Kuroko curiously. And, of course, she did want to have a more elaborate conversation with Kuroko. She and even Hyūga had set their eyes over the teal-head, and the other first year, Kagami. She could not deny her interest to the two freshmen; she had already predicted that Kuroko and Kagami would make a difference for Seirin. "So, care to tell us the reason why you're here with us, Kuroko-kun?" She invited the teal-head to spill what was inside his mind.

"I want to _be_ the team's captain, senpai."

It didn't really register in their minds at first. Hyūga and Riko only stood in silence as they gradually reeled in the meaning of those words that escaped from the teal-head's lips. Hyūga's face scrunched up a little while Riko's expression had gone from fuddled into a combination of worry and bewilderment. "Ah, excuse me?" The bespectacled captain muttered. "I didn't seem to get that, Kuroko." He told the younger male. "What are you trying to say?" He tried his best to keep the smile over his face.

"I want you to make me the captain of Seirin, Hyūga-senpai."

The smile was quickly replaced with a scowl. Riko felt that the temperature around her dropped down by a factor of ten degrees as she sent a concerned look over the captain. She slowly craned her neck back to where Kuroko stood. "Kuroko-kun," she called his attention, "that's not something you can freely ask, you know?" Even though she was really the first one to react madly even about the smallest of things, she was still pretty worried about the response Hyūga would made. "It's just a joke, right?" She added.

"I do not want to _humor _you right now, _kantoku_," Kuroko looked back at Riko then turned his head back towards Hyūga. "That is something that I want, senpai. I need to be Seirin's captain." The teal-head paused for a second as he looked down at his hands. "Kagami-kun and I need to do something, and for that I need to be the captain of the team. There is something that we need to achieve and we need to win it over." Kuroko explained, but Hyūga's mind could not even consider those words as they echoed inside his ears.

Hyūga's grimace only deepened. "I thought you are the _docile_ one." He managed to say, despite the overall aggravation that boiled inside him. "But it seems that you are just as arrogant as that redhead Kagami." He told in an obviously displeased voice. "I just don't think that you can get what you want, Kuro—"

**. . . . . . . . .**

"—roko told us that," Hyūga finally told Kagami, before the redhead reached the doorknob. There was a look of surprise that etched on his face, before it slowly turned into an expression of clarity. Hyūga's eyebrow rose with the lack of unnatural expression, but decided that Kagami was probably not the person one could expect a lot of responses with. Hyūga crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for an answer from the crimson-haired teen. Hyūga saw Kagami dropped his hand to his side and faced him and Riko yet again. "What would you say?"

"I want you to _trust_ me on this one, captain," Kagami finally stated. "I know Kuroko and I are just newcomers, but I also understand that we should have the time to understand one another." He intelligently put. Hyūga was slightly amazed that Kagami did not seem agitated when he recounted him the story. He even appeared as if he understood the whole farce down to the last dot. "We'll eventually know the reason for these things. But I can certainly tell you that Kuroko is just as rational as he looks." He told Hyūga. "I know you'd recognize it too."

And then Kagami left, closing the door behind him.

"Let me guess," Hyūga said exhaustedly as he faced Riko just beside him. "You find this really interesting," he commented. The smile that remained over their coach's face confirmed his assumption. "You know, we just recruited two rookies that are remarkably good but at the same time are challenging us out of our seats." Hyūga shared his worry. "It's really creepy that you are still interested on all these matters."

"It's a waste if we let them go," Riko said. "And let me remind you that you were the one who suggested to 'hold off' their membership status," she pointed out, making Hyūga flinch. "Doesn't that mean that you are really _reluctant_ to eject them from the club, _ne_, Hyūga-kun~?" Riko voiced his name in a sing-sang manner, which sent shivers to Hyūga's spine. "Besides, I don't mind having them. And, personally, I do believe there is some reason behind it." She added. "Why don't we just wait, Hyūga-kun? Perhaps we can still propose a _compromise_, you know?" She giggled softly.

Hyūga sighed.

* * *

If there was one thing that Kagami was glad about, then it would be the fact that the secretive Kuroko was not really _that _different from him. Perhaps he was just bemused when Kuroko crushed him once; Kagami really felt that he was inferior to the teal-head. Well, Kuroko did give an impression that he was a level-headed and capable person, and his expression was really unreadable. If it was some pieces of a puzzle, then Kagami was truly awed by the mystery. In some respect, Kagami might have looked at Kuroko like he was a really great person of sorts.

But what happened last night, as recounted by their captain, made Kagami think differently. He was really pissed off when the captain had withheld their promotion as regulars because Kuroko demanded for Seirin's captaincy, something that offended their Hyūga-senpai. Kagami knew he would feel the same, but his sentiment had not reached out as a form of anger against the teal-head. No, his annoyance was _far_ from resentment. He was frustrated, displeased about the turn of events. But Kagami was mostly upset that the young man he assumed to be calculating and cunning was just as impatient as _himself_.

"I will take that you have heard it from Hyūga-senpai," Kuroko spoke as soon as Kagami stopped some strides away from him. The teal-head held the ball with both of his hands, temporarily discontinuing his drills. Sweat beaded Kuroko's face, but, nonetheless, his aloof form did not show any signs of fatigue. He was practicing alone inside the gym. "Is that why you are here right now, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked as he wiped the moisture from his forehead. He looked at Kagami with an impaling gaze. His question was enough to inform the redhead that he had the same thought, and was well aware of the situation.

"Really perceptive as well," Kagami replied, but Kuroko did not understand what the other meant by that. By the smile that was plastered over the other player's face, Kuroko presumed that it was more of an unintended remark than a legitimate answer. With his lips narrowing down into a thin line, Kuroko's face slightly twisted, curiosity filling in his naturally blank expression. Kagami's grin only widened. "I've thought about what you've told me yesterday." Kagami said aloud. "And, as far as you are concerned, I managed to defeata member of the Generation of Miracles."

Kuroko only nodded. It was an unspoken meaning, but that one member Kagami was referring to was Kuroko himself. Defeat came in many forms and to Kuroko it was the knowledge that his _distrust_ and _worry_ over basketball had been shattered – even by a little bit. If someone would make Kuroko play that basketball that he had nurtured _before_, then Kuroko would fully submit.

"I just felt that it doesn't seem to me as a _valid_ victory," Kagami continued when Kuroko did not mutter a word. He suddenly barked a laugh. "I have a feeling that whatever happens right now, I'm going to take you down for real, Kuroko."

There was still no apparent reaction from the teal-head. Kagami chuckled again; there seemed to be no other way of irking Kuroko other than the idea that he thought of not too long ago. "To tell you the truth, I don't want to question your decision of wanting to be this team's captain." Kagami said with a louder voice, as he darted his pupils to the side, looking distractedly at the door that lead to the locker room. "Heck, I don't even want to complain about a first year trying to become the team's captain." Kagami explained.

"That is unexpected, Kagami-kun," Kuroko finally responded. "I thought that you are going to dislike the idea, so I did not tell you right away." He added, appearing slightly astounded. Kuroko ignored the sweat that ran just beside his right eye. "You really are the surprising one," Kuroko commented.

"I don't back down on my words. I want to play the Generation of Miracles and see if they are the ones people claim to be," Kagami looked at his hand, before he gradually pointed it at Kuroko. "But I realized one thing, Kuroko." He told the teal-head. "I want an _assurance_."

Kuroko's hold over the ball tightened. "What kind of assurance do you want, Kagami-kun?" The teal-head asked, slightly baffled about the sudden words from the other teen. For that short moment, Kuroko's mind whisked some thoughts. Perhaps Kagami was not just clever, but, in a sense, much _ingenious_ than what Kuroko initially thought. Kagami did consent to the goal of defeating the Miracles, but probably he had other more things in mind. But what if Kagami was as devious as Kuroko was now? Those ideas passed through his mind; Kuroko considered every possibility without letting it slip from his face.

"This is what I realized, Kuroko." The redhead now spoke. "I will not question your decision but I want to play with you right now. Say, will you agree with me that if I _defeat_ for real you'd accept that you cannot beat the Generation of Miracles as well?" Kagami rose with a huge grin. _Now, show me what you really think and feel, Kuroko_. He mentally said as he felt an invisible shroud that began to cover the teal-head. _I promise to help you. But not unless you prove me something else_, Kagami thought.

The ball that Kuroko held was aggressively thrown towards him.

The straight line over Kuroko's lips now vanished; the sides of his face curled down into a grimace. Kagami discerned that he managed to push the right button for the teal-head to take him seriously. _He accepted the invitation_, Kagami muttered inside his head, and looked once again at the same door from before, while he ignored the pain that brushed his palms. The pass was much stronger than Kagami anticipated, and he suffered mildly because of it. Kagami started to dribble as he and Kuroko took their stances before the game.

And then they started. Crimson and azure blurred as the two players took off, Kagami on the offensive while Kuroko defended. The first seconds of the game was in a stalemate; Kagami's maneuvers were being dispersed by Kuroko's irregular moves and appearances, but the latter were not truly enough to drive Kagami from the offensive. If it had been an official game, the shot clock would have ticked down against Kagami. But it was an informal game, albeit a really intense one. Nevertheless, Kagami's balance _almost_ wavered when Kuroko seemingly vanished from his sight.

_Almost_, the redhead snickered.

Kagami's smile appeared on his face again.

He took a huge sidestep and was amused when Kuroko's hand failed to snatch the ball away from him. Kuroko visible flustered. Kagami grabbed the opportunity, drove the ball away from the teal-head and took the lead when he scored with a dunk. The redhead watched as Kuroko stared at his hands, apparently alarmed that he _missed_ on stealing the ball from Kagami. The other teen slowly turned to Kagami. The frown deepened even more. However, to Kagami, it was only the proof, the evidence of the awareness that surfaced on his mind. _Prove me something else, Kuroko_.

The second offensive ended up similarly like the first. Kagami held off his steps, his body stopping abruptly. Kuroko's reach was too short to slap the ball away from Kagami; the teal-haired teen intended to use Kagami's momentum to intercept the ball from the taller male. But it seemed that Kagami understood what his plan was. With that sudden pause from the redhead, it was Kuroko who lost his control from his speed. Kagami easily drove away from Kuroko to score his second shot when their one-on-one began. But Kuroko's misses in stealing did not even end there.

Even with Kuroko 'vanishing' from sight, Kagami was able to pinpoint exactly where the teal-head would attempt to steal the ball. All of Kagami's parries against Kuroko's steals were made a _step_ earlier than the teal-head's; just one split second before Kuroko made a try for the ball, Kagami would already be on his merry way from the shorter male's moves. And all Kagami would do was to take advantage of the gap of time Kuroko's steals created. Kagami noted that Kuroko couldn't do successive attempts for a steal. By that time, Kuroko's score was only a third of Kagami's.

The redhead quickly approached the shorter teen and glowered at him. "I've finally beaten you," he said at first. But his tone was not pleased. Kagami even sounded more exasperated than usual. "But perhaps you already know how I feel right now, Kuroko." Kagami added. "I'm _disappointed _with you,"

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprised. His lips quivered a bit. Even though he was trying his best to hold that stern look back at Kagami, Kuroko could not stop the feeling of weakness that started to swallow him from inside. It was a feeling that he had long suppressed, a feeling that he feared that would come out again.

But it only appeared that his efforts were futile. Kuroko was agitated when Kagami told him that – if Kagami defeated him, then it would also mean that he couldn't be able to take on the Generations himself. And now it had happened. It was laughable, but it did take _only_ one game for the questions he had locked inside his heart to burst out. It only took that one play for Kuroko to realize that his weakness could never be hidden, that he was the same _frail _Kuroko who quitted Teikō after their last championship.

Worst of all, it was the person who he thought he could rely on that showed him the merciless truth. Kuroko's eyes finally wavered as he took his head away from Kagami. He suddenly felt so miserable. Did Kuroko waste his chance just to see himself once again fall back to the depths of despair and hate? Just when he thought that everything was going on forward, the truth suddenly presented itself before him and told him that it was pointless – that the _uprising _would only be a useless and fruitless goal he made. That—

"Stop your stupid act, Kagami," the voice that belonged to Hyūga Junpei cut off Kuroko's thought. "Seriously, it's annoying," he added. The captain, together with their coach, came from the door where Kagami kept a lingering eye over. And when they finally reached where Kuroko and Kagami stood, the redhead suddenly let out a hearty laugh.

"But I did well… _sir_," Kagami responded, wiping off the tear that formed over his lid. Kuroko looked confused about the scene, evidenced by his brows knitted together in a crease. "I'm just messing up with you, Kuroko." The redhead finally said, before he turned back to the captain. "I told you I'm sure."

"Well, be thankful that you assumed correctly." Hyūga responded, noting how Kagami struggled to use polite speech. The bespectacled captain looked at Kuroko. But unlike yesterday when he felt so aggravated because of the teal-head, Hyūga beheld his junior with a little amount of understanding. His lids batted for some time – his and Kuroko's gazes locking on to one another –, before he spoke out to the other teen. "That is quite an ambitious goal you have out there." He began. "But I hope that you realized something more important out of this game with Kagami."

He was only silent at first. Kuroko wordlessly examined the sight in front of him in order to clear out the confusion that nested on his head. Just hearing out the exchange between Hyūga-senpai and Kagami-kun, it would seem that the captain and the coach were aware of the sudden challenge from the redhead. And it clicked inside his head. It was _never_ a challenge from Kagami. It was only the other male's way in order to sort out what Kuroko felt and thought at that time. And, by the result of the one-on-one, it seemed that Kagami was able to discover something about him.

"I apologize for my rudeness." Kuroko said and bowed down to the captain. "I know it is impolite for me to ask for your position, senpai." He told the older one. "I-I never realized that I am too _impatient_. All what I think is defeating the Generation of Miracles, and what I thought is that it would be best if I become the captain of the team." He finally admitted to Hyūga, much to the silent Riko's delight. The captain sensed the amusement from her and sent her a small glance. "I become impulsive."

"Well, I'm happy for you to understand that," Hyūga responded. "But I don't think that's the only real point of this _ruckus_ Kagami has made." He looked narrowly at the redhead. "I take it that you have something to point out, Kagami?" He told the other teen; Kagami shivered at the tone of his voice.

"Y-Yes… _sir_!" He straightened out. He leveled down a gaze towards Kuroko and gave him a serious countenance. "I just want to inform Kuroko that he is a really big _idiot_… despite his size… _sir_!" He said. Hyūga and Riko looked at him incredulously, while Kuroko fixed his light azure irises over Kagami.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Hyūga bellowed.

"Kuroko," Kagami approached the teal-head. He slowly raised his right hand and dropped it atop of the shorter teen's head. "Don't pretend to be someone you're _not_." He told Kuroko, and saw the sudden change of expression that wrought his face. "I only realized now that you're not the type of player that can go directly against somebody. I was able to prevent your steals because I understood _that _about you." Kagami maintained. "Don't get me wrong; I'm glad that you can stand on your own, but I realized that I appreciate your _other_ style more than your _stealing_ moves." Kagami gave him a soft smile while he ruffled his hair. Shortly, he slid his hand off Kuroko's head. "In basketball, there are two ways to score. Either you take a score _by_ yourself or _help _your teammates score themselves. When we played yesterday, I felt that you fitted best with the latter." He shared. "That's your style, isn't it?"

Kuroko was astounded to hear those words from Kagami. He didn't know what to say when the redhead recognized how he truly played. Kagami understood it even though he had only seen it for the first time… Kuroko only managed to nod.

"One more thing," Kagami continued. "You asked me to help you defeat the Generation of Miracles, right?" Kuroko was silent, but his eyes sent a look of affirmation. "The only thing you can give me in return is _trust_. It's difficult to pass the ball if you are in doubt. Doubt leads to weakness. And weakness leads to loss." He scratched his cheek. "And even my _own _shadow needs to trust me," Kagami spared Kuroko a final look before he looked back to his captain.

"Well then," Hyūga clapped his hands, "now that this is over. I want to start a lecture about a topic well-_damn_ known as 'respecting your seniors.'" His eyeglasses gleamed darkly against Kuroko and Kagami, which made the redhead cower in fear. "Oh," his tone changed as he glanced to Riko. "But, before that, we are going to discuss the 'contract' between Seirin and the two of you."

Riko stepped forward. "Kuroko-kun, I want to tell you that Hyūga-kun and I decided that we can _consider_ your request for captaincy." Kuroko and Kagami looked at her with surprise, before they shared a look with one another. "However, there is a condition," she smirked, "and you need to agree with the 'contract…'"

* * *

**Some days after**

His golden irises pierced Kagami's deep red, as he gave him a smug look. He dribbled the ball in his left hand and, at the same time, he leveled down an appraising stare back at the redhead. He also made sure to place his feet apart, in a position where he could move to any spot of his liking. He briefly wondered what went on inside Kagami's head, seeing that the latter fixed his eyes over him, although he dropped it off as soon. Kise Ryōta's very thin smile never left his face when he finally made a move against Kagami.

Kise first shot a look to his right side and it made the redhead react slightly. However, the real point that went with Kise's move was distraction. The blond then banked to his left, quickly sprinting away from Kagami who had lost his footing from the earlier diversion. Kagami did his best to regain balance and took off after Kise, the latter only ahead by mere steps. Kise only continued to dash forward, ball still in hand, but certainly aware of the redhead trailing him behind. The smile over his face grew a little more.

Kise slowed himself down and let Kagami overtook him. And when the redhead moved past him, Kise took a wild turn and bypassed the other teen by circling around Kagami. The redhead almost slipped when he attempted to stop Kise from gaining the upper hand. Kise ran under the ring and took a huge leap from the ground. He raised the ball with his right hand and directed it towards the goal. Nevertheless, Kagami was still able to keep on with the blond's speed, albeit much abrasive in his deftness. Kagami kicked the floor beneath him and launched himself up as well.

Kagami was really surprised that this Kise Ryōta was as skillful as he seemed to be. Even so, he managed to keep his shock behind his stern expression. '_You will know when you play him_,' he briefly remembered Kuroko's faint whisper when he tried to approach the blond. The redhead only sent an inquisitive look back at the shorter teen, but understood that a meaning went in with Kuroko's words. '_I want you to experience it yourself, Kagami-kun_,' the teal-head told him in a quiet voice. Kagami only nodded back at Kuroko in acknowledgement.

_But you've got to be kidding me_, Kagami said in thought as he watched Kise's hand inched closer towards the ring. _I just did that, but_… his mental rant stopped as he gave out his full attention to stopping Kise from scoring. He extended his left hand and managed to touch the ball as Kise dunked it inside the ring. Nevertheless, Kagami felt the difference in power and skill when he and Kise grappled against each other for the ball. The redhead tried to push it away from the ring, but it did not even bulge from Kise's hand. The blond took an effortless shove to dip the ball into the ring.

And Kagami tumbled upon losing from the power play.

The resonating thud when the redhead impacted against the floor and the sound when the ball bounced away signaled the end of their short match. Kise eyes dropped down at Kagami, half-delighted that the man who challenged him was defeated just as soon, and it glinted with a hint of derision against the redhead. The latter only glared back; Kagami knew it was only the beginning, and his defeat was only short-lived. He would not give up right now, now that he knew what path he had stepped into.

They didn't expect Kise Ryōta's arrival. In fact, there really wasn't any reason for the ace player of Kaijō to come to Seirin. Surprisingly, however, they didn't know that the blond was already inside not until a swarming crowd of females blasted through the gym. Kagami, of course, was the first one who eyed the blond warily at first, and his glances to the teal-head beside him confirmed that it was indeed Kise, one who belonged to the famed Generation of Miracles. A small smile hovered over his lips; Kagami didn't even anticipate meeting them as soon.

'_I wanted to see Kurokocchi_', was Kise's stated purpose. He quickly received a huge amount of disbelieving stares – courtesy of Seirin's Basketball team – which he just shook off. Kuroko's expression did not change even for a bit; even Kagami wondered if the teal-head merely deadpanned or it was just a natural countenance. And in that short span of time, the air around them danced with the discord of cold and tension, with Kagami taking on the initiative. A basketball thrown to the blond and everything started to move. Well, _it _happened and ended up with Kagami defeated – which Kuroko did _partly_ expect.

"Kuroko," Kawahara turned to the teal-head beside him after he watched mesmerizing display from Kise. "Your friend's way too good."

"I don't know that person." Kuroko replied, tone neutral but a subtle trace of amusement escaped his voice. "I may have underestimated him until just now." He only looked ahead to where Kise stood, and observed how the blond finally began to approach them. "The Generation of Miracles has improved more quickly than I expected." An invisible smile appeared over his lips. His eyes darted over Kagami who had now stood up. The redhead noticed how Kuroko stared at him.

"Give us Kurokocchi." Kise stated as he walked closer to where most of Seirin stood together. His golden locks swayed side to side as he strode forward, his expression still showing the mildly pleased creases that bordered his eyes. There was a collective gasp that came out from the rest of team's mouth, surprised by the fearless declaration from the Kaijō player. All of them looked warily at Kise, but they also waited for Kuroko's reply at the same time. "Come join us," Kise maintained, stopping some paces in front of the teal-head. "Let's play basketball together again,"

Seirin held their tongues as they watched the scene in front of them. For the second time, Kagami saw how Kuroko's orbs went over him, as if the other teen was trying to send him a message. And when their eyes connected for that moment, Kagami then understood. He felt like smiling at the insinuation of Kuroko's almost unremarkable gazes, but there was no need to reveal the amusement that had been built inside him. _Just do as you wish_, Kagami made a mental reply, sending an impassive expression back to the teal-head. Kuroko nodded to him once before he turned to Kise.

"I will _consider _your offer, Kise-kun." Kuroko finally answered, much to the surprise of the team behind him. The teal-head took a cursory glance over Riko and Hyūga as well. Seirin's captain jolted at the sudden eye contact, but, for some reason, he could read Kuroko's thoughts as his own. _The contract?_ He rose in thought as he remembered the conversation they some days before. Kuroko's eyes became firmer and unyielding. _So you do want the contract_, Hyūga spoke inside his head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he sent an approving gaze back at the teal-head. _Show us what you can really do_.

"But will you hear me out as well?" Kuroko continued and asked. Kise felt really different when he heard Kuroko spoke in a different tone. "Come join _me_, Kise-kun." And when he finally heard it, Kise almost staggered at the implication of those words. The blond sent a disbelieving stare back at Kuroko, a look that the teal-head only ignored. "Let us play basketball together again… not in Kaijō, but here, in Seirin." Kuroko extended his pale hand towards the blond. "Let us bet on it upon our next match." He maintained. Kuroko's expression only showed how serious he was at that point.

"If we lose against you, I will transfer to Kaijō." Kuroko eyed the taller teen in front of him. "But if you lose against me, then I will have you come to Seirin, with _me_."

* * *

- **Chapter End** -


	5. Uprising: 04

******Warning**:**_Dark!Kuroko_**,**_Clever!Kagami_** content. | (Does a _Clever!Kagami_ truly deserve a warning notice?)

* * *

**Uprising: 04**

* * *

"Alright," Hyūga said loudly, as he pinched the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to squeeze out the stress that built up inside him. His voice quickly silenced the mouths of his teammates who crowded him, asking him several questions that related to the arrival of Kise Ryōta in their school. "Just like what you're all thinking right now, yes, our practice match with Kaijō has been set for _tomorrow_," Hyūga finally said and watched the stricken expression of his teammates – much different from the scenario that he and Riko had hoped it would be. _But thanks to Kuroko…_ Hyūga almost seethed.

"What?" Several voices boomed together. "Why so sudden, Hyūga?" It was Izuki who filed the next question. "I know we're going to have a match with Kaijō, but knowing that we're playing them tomorrow…" he shivered before he continued, "I don't think we're ready." He said.

"That's right!" Koganei followed. He raised an elbow and nudged Mitobe on his side. "Even Mitobe thinks it's too early!" All of their eyes landed on the tall player and saw him nod at them, conveying his agreement with the bubbly Koganei. "How come?" He added, but he made it sound like a real question than just a simple complaint.

"Actually, I really intended not to tell it to you, guys," Riko finally stepped forward. The team looked at her, seemingly expecting a good reason for the sudden and _informal_ announcement. "A little amount of stress is good, but I don't want you to practice with the _deadline _in mind." She started to explain. "It's highly uncommon to make a menu without considering the date of the game, but I want you to practice with a clear head." She told them. "Also, I want to discover how you are going to handle yourself in this kind of situations."

"Just think of it as part of the training," Hyūga followed her. "Basketball is not simply all about physical strength." He told them and specifically looked at the other first years aside from Kagami and Kuroko. "Our games don't only rely on our physical skills but our mental capability as well." He pulled his eyes away from the trio and looked at all of them. "Basketball is also a game of wits and strategy, so we need to understand that we can't expect to win if we all rely on strength alone."

The whole team looked at Hyūga with a silent form of approval, after scraping the right words for them to understand. In one way or another, both Riko and Hyūga were correct. Seirin needed to expect the unexpected, for it was the only way for them to be able to act in certain unforeseen events. Just like what Riko told them, it was about testing how much they could pull themselves together if the situation tumbled out of their control. In reality, the wins achieved by teams in the heated moment of the game were all but acts of desperation. Many would call it a 'miracle', but, in truth, it was just the team breaking down.

It was uncommon that such events happen, during those critical times when victory could tip into one's favor by merely a single point. People would see how a team would rally, with the aim to get a score. But the reality was less fascinating as it looked from afar. Due to desperation, teams would often rush, and the success that they would receive was in fact a false sense of victory. It was just exhaustion ruining their mindset, a game that ended because of anxiety. But if Seirin was mentally prepared for anything, they'd not succumb to desperation and, instead, play with focus. A game of basketball was not always about achieving victory or scoring points; it was all about the fulfillment and enjoyment one could have in playing the game. It was the realization that dawned in them.

But after the concise explanation, the team noticed how Hyūga's stern countenance deflated into bushed expression, as if all of his energy spewed out of him. Even Riko noticed the change in mood their captain experienced, but only held a small glimmer of mirth over his lips; she already knew why.

"Well, we could have announced it in a much better way," Hyūga said, voice suddenly gloomy. "But Kuroko had to break the news in the _worst_ way possible, so I understand your worries right now." The captain told them. He hunched his shoulders down as an evident display of his fatigue.

At the mention of the freshman's name, Izuki perked up and gave Hyūga a steely stare. "About that one… Is Kuroko serious about that bet?" He asked. It prompted the other males to look at Hyūga for an answer. "The semester's already on a roll and it's a hassle to transfer and…" Izuki droned.

"We can't have Kuroko leaving Seirin," it was Koganei who continued the other teen's statement. "We all know how good Kuroko is in basketball, and I personally don't want him playing for some other team." He said, sounding so concerned. "Please don't tell us that it was a real bet."

Hyūga finally sighed – both Izuki and Koganei knew it was not a _good _sign – while sparing a small gaze at Riko. "I think Kuroko is serious on that one." He told them, making the team gasp out. _He really meant that one_, Hyūga wanted to add, but decided to remain silent.

"Then what's going to happen?"

"Let's pack up for now," Hyūga told them. "Don't think that we are not prepared to face Kaijō. Just because Riko didn't tell us that tomorrow's the big date doesn't mean we're training in vain." He told them. "The training menu was intended to cover all the necessary materials for us to face Kaijō." He informed them, to make them confident. "We are not going to be pressured just because our opponent is one of best. Instead we need to be _braver_ because we know are facing one of the best!" He yelled out.

The team huddled together as Hyūga mentioned his encouraging words. "Let's do our best for our game together. Even if Kaijō has one of the Generation of Miracles, don't forget that we have one as well–" a confident smile was shared among them "–and if we want to keep on winning, then we need to win this first major game." Hyūga looked at their faces seriously, passing on to each and one of them. "Seirin!" He yelled out loud and strong. "Let's win this!" He added before the team chorused as soon.

But even with the words of inspiration from their captain, Izuki knew that anxiety had found its way inside their very hearts and souls. It did not help that Kise had to come to Seirin and beat Kagami in front of them. It felt like he was a messenger bearing the news of Seirin's _fated _defeat. By their own eyes they saw the skill that labeled Kise as one of the Miracles, and Izuki felt really unnerved by it. Kaijō would then be the immediate blockade Seirin had ran into, as if destiny itself did not want them to win.

"Oh, by the way," Izuki stopped as he heard Hyūga said. "As soon as you enter the locker room, please call Kuroko and Kagami out here." He said. Izuki and the others nodded.

_But, like Hyūga said, we have our own Miracle_, Izuki spoke in his head. He briefly wondered why the Generation of Miracles decided to split, but he knew he'd complain much, much more if they chose to remain in a _single_ team. Leaving it at that, at least Izuki had the assurance that they could go shoulder-to-shoulder against Kaijō. But one thing was for sure – what happened mere minutes ago were definitely not normal.

Izuki was the first one to reach the door to the locker room; behind him were Koganei and Mitobe. But even before he opened it, Izuki heard some muffled laughter coming from the inside. He placed his hand on the knob, twisted it and opened the door and—

**. . . . . . . . .**

Of course, Kagami understood who Kuroko was referring to, but he really felt annoyed that the teal-head had to repeat saying the same name for like twenty-five times already. He was sure – despite the inexpressive countenance the shorter male sported – that Kuroko was still enjoying the scene that happened before Seirin's very eyes. It was indeed a surprising incident, but since Kagami understood Kuroko's goal, he only watched in silence as the shadow made a declaration against one member of the famed Generation of Miracles – Kise Ryōta, now a basketball player under Kaijō High's name.

But Kagami couldn't just recognize what was so _damn_ amusing with the _moniker_ that Kuroko suddenly spat out when the two of them went inside the locker room to change. He sat on the empty bench after he finished first and sent a look at door, wondering why the _senpai_s hadn't followed them inside. Yet Kagami knew as well that it won't be any surprise if their seniors were sending a barrage of questions to their captain and coach after the spectacle that happened. His ever-stern eyes, his orbs of crimson, slowly turned back to the other teen and watched him buttoned up his long-sleeved undershirt.

"What do you think, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked after he noticed that the redhead's eyes were on him. He gave his 'light' a cold stare, though he knew it won't really affect the other teen. Kagami's expression was blank at first before he replied to Kuroko.

"_Ha?_" Kagami groaned, as he sent a perplexed look back at the teal-head. "You're asking me what now?" He asked, sound obviously irritated. Kuroko only remained silent, not entirely sure what set off the taller male. Both of them ended up in staring battle since none of them spoke after wards.

Kagami then sighed. If it was a staring battle with Kuroko as an opponent, then he was already on the _losing_ side. _It's annoying that I sometimes can't read his expression_, Kagami mentally said, as he scratched the side of his head, ruffling his hair a bit. _But it's definitely an advantage when in court_, he concluded, instantly knowing the perks of someone whose face could not easily be interpreted. "You've done a lot of 'surprising' things, Kuroko." Kagami said at first. "I'm not just sure what you're pointing at," he explained as he stared back at the teal-head.

Kuroko's face made a clarified expression upon recognizing Kagami's concern. After pulling out his standard black uniform top from the locker, Kuroko closed the small metallic door and faced Kagami again. "I want to know about the one-on-one you played, Kagami-kun." The teal-head said, as he garbed himself with the uniform. With the way Kagami looked at him, face crumpled into an obvious expression of confusion, Kuroko understood that his question was still way too _vague_ for Kagami's wit. "I want to know if you have the confidence to defeat the '_Golden Vanguard_'," Kuroko reworded his earlier statement.

As been realized by Kuroko from the start, Kagami was not an idiot. Somehow, the redhead already knew that the other teen's question bordered that thought. The only thing that made him grimace was the fact that Kuroko asked the question _first_. Kagami already thought of voicing out that question himself, but he was just slightly startled that it was his 'shadow' who brought it up. Aside from that, though, Kagami's eyebrows furrowed together when he heard that name again, the one that Kuroko has repeatedly stated for many times already. He had already lost count of it; Kagami wished that 'too annoying' was a legitimate number.

"Of course I know _we_ will be able to go against the _Golden Vanguard_," Kagami answered, adding a sarcastic tone when he stated the moniker. He closed his eyes for a second and asked himself if Kuroko had a suppressed adoration for video games and such for him to give a name like that. Other than that, Kagami felt the little hint of ridicule that came from Kuroko, although he understood that it was just in jest. _This guy surely has the damn skills to tease without changing the look on his face_, Kagami remarked in thought. "What happened lately was expected, you know?"

Kuroko held a very small smile. It seemed that Kagami knew he was speaking about the redhead's total defeat against the _Golden Vanguard_. Even though his question seemed more of a jibe than a genuine one, Kuroko did want to know what went on in Kagami's head. For someone who was faint-willed, being defeated with the same gameplay he used was a total blow – Kuroko could easily imagine the mental damage it might bring to a player. With Kagami being overwhelmed as the game's result, Kuroko felt a mild concern budded out inside him. Kuroko failed to respond as he drifted in thought.

"I don't know if you're aware of it, but you space out a lot, Kuroko," Kagami pointed out, after observing the lack of response from the shorter teen. "I'm not going to say that I lost because I didn't have any idea of what his skills are like," the redhead then crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes still planted over the teal-head. "But that doesn't mean I'll admit defeat. It only showed what kind of player _your _'Golden Vanguard' is and it told me what I should expect with the next real battle." Kagami said.

Kuroko nodded at him. He was inwardly glad that Kagami wasn't even fazed because of his loss, unlike the first time when he and Kagami went against one another. At least, Kagami had realized his lessons and was amazingly acceptant of the knowledge he received. _Kagami-kun is a great person_, Kuroko thought. _And this Kagami-kun is my ally_… the teal-head beheld the other teen with great respect. He did promise Kagami his devotion, and Kuroko would make it real. Kagami accepted his proposition freely, he accepted his status as 'light' and let Kuroko become his 'shadow.'

It was not a one-sided ploy that Kuroko initiated. Kagami understood how Kuroko felt, even understood how Kuroko truly played even without telling him. It was not a deal he _forced _to Kagami, and Kuroko was glad that it went that way. Kagami was open-minded and discerned things around him – things that were commonly neglected by people. Even though it would not change the fact that Kuroko was 'using' Kagami for his uprising, it gave the teal-head a little breather, a little comfort that his light – his partner – realized things almost in the same way as he was.

"Also, I think you _hate _our captain." Kagami chuckled, which immediately pulled Kuroko from his thoughts. He sent a questioning gaze to the other teen, but it seemed that Kagami was just as amused as he sounded. "With the things that happened, it's the only other thing I can think off." Kagami quickly added.

Kuroko frowned. "I respect our senpais, Kagami-kun." The teal-head _pouted_ ever so slightly that Kagami clamped his mouth just to prevent himself from laughing his innards out. "I do not know where you got that idea."

"I-It's nothing," Kagami said in between heaps of his laughter. He wiped off the tear of hilarity that formed on his eye. He never expected that even the stoic Kuroko could make _that _kind of expression; it was so out of the blue that Kagami ended up '_ecstatically_' surprised upon seeing it. "It seems to me that you like annoying our captain because of your _haughty_ speeches." Kagami smiled. "You do know that coach, captain, you and I are the only ones who know that we're playing against Kaijō tomorrow." The redhead said. "I can imagine the worry captain has to handle because of you, Kuroko."

Kuroko's mouth parted a little bit as realization seemed to dawn inside him. "I… I forgot." He just said, which made Kagami burst out in laughter once again. "I did not mean to say it. I was too focused on Kise-kun and forgot that coach wanted to keep it a secret." He told Kagami in defense.

"And I think you should be telling that to the captain," Kagami replied, obviously drowned in hilarity. "And to think that you've added a very daring challenge… you've just made yourself as Seirin's biggest talk, Kuroko." The redhead continued, enjoying the expressions that randomly appeared on Kuroko's face.

But both of their attentions were easily snatched when the door opened, revealing the rest of the members of Seirin. Izuki looked puzzled because of the scene; Kagami laughing his heart out was a terrifying scene. He could swear Kagami was like a demon lord cackling manically. The rest of Seirin stood silent as an uncomfortable aura descended between them. Kuroko and Kagami only stared at them with an expression of surprise. But even before silence reigned supreme inside the locker room, Koganei was able to break it when he pushed himself inside and approached his locker.

"Kuroko," he said, facing the teal-head a little as he searched through his things. "Hyūga wants to speak with you." He said. Kogane's lips twisted in an odd way, which gave him an almost cat-like look, although it accented his almost sidesplitting personality. Kuroko only gave a silent remark at Koganei, though he was much more interested in Kagami's stifled chuckle. It was obvious that the redhead was trying to cover his amusement. "Kagami, you too," Koganei then added, which made the other teen flinch and look at him worriedly. The third year watched as a bemused countenance fell over Kagami's face.

"_Eh_?" Kagami muttered. "Why me?" He asked. "Why me, _senpai_?"

"I don't know." Koganei answered. "But, I swear, if you're not yet outside for the next minute, Hyū—"

Kagami pushed Kuroko to the door. They vanished even before Koganei finished his statement.

* * *

**The next day**

'_If you can't even make me play in this match, you'll have no right saying you want to take down the Generation of Miracles._'

Even if it was not directed at him, Hyūga still felt innerved by those words that came from none other than Kise Ryōta himself. Even if he could shake off the obvious derisions the other team sent, he still felt the sting that crossed with those words. It only fired him up more, with the intent of showing Kaijō that Seirin was not pushovers. But part of his attention was redirected to the two first years that now served in their regular lineup.

If that statement made Hyūga's blood boil, he could only imagine how much it made the duo fumed for Kaijō to be _crushed_. It was not the word he expected from them, a word he never supposed to hear from the teal-head himself. It was a heavy word Kuroko used when they talked about the contract that bound him and Kagami to Seirin. If Kuroko had not come to Seirin, Hyūga would only think of him as a cocky bastard. But Kuroko did step onto Seirin's stage… and it _changed _the whole story.

He had not inquired as to why Kuroko had this goal, never questioned his junior why he had such strange objective. He felt that it was an ambition reserved for someone aggressive like Kagami, but he only kept his mouth shut. It was too early to judge, still too early to decide whether Kuroko and Kagami would benefit Seirin. But now he realized why he could not _question _Kuroko about his goal, a goal too different from the rest. Hyūga Junpei finally discovered that he could never even dare _question _Kuroko's skill.

Kōji Kobori sent the ball to his teammates after he tugged it just as soon as the referee began the game with the jump ball. Kaijō ultimately gained an upper hand when they captured the ball, with Kasamatsu Yukio, the team's captain and point guard, who dribbled the ball towards Seirin's basket. Kaijō did not loosen and tightened their pace. With Seirin on the defense, Kaijō was already one step ahead in scoring the first point – a very critical factor that often decided that flow of the game. The tension started to rise. Seirin Basketball team would never forget that Kaijō was considered to be a nationally powerful team.

And the ball disappeared from Kasamatsu's hands.

Even if he had seen it many times, Hyūga would always be awed by the steals Kuroko could make. Smiling a little bit, Seirin's captain rounded his teammates up and watched how Kaijō trembled at sight of the ball vanishing from their possession. Even though Kasamatsu was able to react, he could not follow Kuroko immediately. To worsen Kaijō's sudden disarray, Kuroko lobbed the ball away from him – effectively away from Kasamatsu as well – towards Kagami. The redhead took the ball and scored Seirin's first points with a powerful dunk, which detached the ring from the board in the process.

Hyūga still lavished at the stricken expression of Kaijō and those who watched even though the scene happened minutes ago. After 'forcing' the coach to open the full court to accommodate the game, it also led to Kise being included in Kaijō's lineup. For the first few seconds, Hyūga could still bask in the thought that they managed to overturn Kaijō's expectation of Seirin, but as the time went by, he finally felt the heavy strain Kise brought against them. As soon as the blond entered the scene, Kaijō visibly rallied.

Of course – Hyūga had expected – Kise returned the favor after the magnificent display Kagami showed all of them. Using the same moves Kagami made when he received the ball from Kuroko. The blond had copied it, and made sure that it would appear more powerful than the original. Kise's display managed to send a wave of apprehension to all of Seirin, as if he was trying to tell them that their plays were nothing against him and Kaijō. But Hyūga was the captain and it was his role to ensure his team's morale was not shaken. And he was surprised to discover that their first year duo was not even deterred by it.

Within split seconds the game turned brutal. Kuroko perfectly executed steals and the ball were either sent away from Kaijō or then passed towards Kagami. The redhead would charge towards their opponent's basket, not alarmed by Kaijō's superior defense. As long as Kuroko was near him, he did not fear to lose possession of the ball; Kuroko would make sure that the ball returned to Kagami no matter what. As the two drove against Kaijō, Hyūga had to force the rest of Seirin to follow. With Kuroko and Kagami spearheading the offensive, Hyūga could feel that they could go against Kaijō.

But Kaijō held on to its name. Kagami sped with the ball in hand, Kise in tow. Even though with his size and speed, the redhead was able to stop immediately and then jumped softly to help make a score. Seirin's reserve was amazed that their teammate managed to perform a fadeaway in that short span against his momentum. But Kise stopped him. Jumping soon afterwards, Kise tipped the ball from its trajectory, resulting to a miss and the ball ending up in Kaijō's possession.

Kise then turned the tables when he instantaneously copied the same move from Kagami once again. The fadeaway was performed perfectly; Kagami was almost powerless to defend their basket from Kise's offensive. And it was made with a greater power than Kagami executed with. Hyūga winced at that. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Kaijō's subtle message was being sent to him in the most annoying way possible. He was just glad that the two freshmen hadn't lost their drive to play against Kise, especially Kuroko. Hyūga sent a glance over the teal-head. Kuroko looked more serious right now.

And though he didn't want to admit it as well, if not for Kuroko and Kagami, Seirin would have been crushed just as soon as the game began. It was demonstrated then that Kise was still far from their worries when even the other members of Kaijō proved to be too skillful to play with. He wondered how long would the balance would stay before it tipped to a side. Hyūga watched as Kuroko and Kagami made another move against Kaijō. He looked at the time clock and his eyes were round in surprise.

The score was 16—17, Kaijō in lead.

It was only three minutes since the game started.

**. . . . . . . . .**

It was only three minutes since the game started.

She knew both teams had overpowered each other's defenses; it only crumbled because of the offensive maneuvers they used against the other. _The teams are just exchanging blows without guarding_, she thought, as she watched the play from Seirin's dugout. No doubt, it was a kind of pace one couldn't expect from a bunch of high school students. The game was simply too fast and too powerful to be considered a normal play. She noticed the worried expression that wrought Hyūga's face when he turned to look at the clock.

_This is what happens when two players of the Generation of Miracles clash…_ Riko mentioned in thought. The only players who could stand against the Generation of Miracles were _fellow_ Miracles as well. It appeared to be a battle which forefront were Kise and Kuroko, a seeming war between these two players. It only proved how truly skillful the Generation of Miracles was and it made her shiver that there were other people other than these two. Seirin looked like it was holding itself against Kaijō, but only barely. With game's pace, she pondered just how long the team could last.

"How's the _count _coming in, Koganei-kun?" Riko asked the benched player.

"Well," Koganei looked at the list he held. "Kagami's pretty much scoring for the team. He already had—"

"No, no," Riko waved her hands towards Koganei. "The _other _list," she pointed out. "I told you to keep your eyes on that one. It's an important list to count." She added.

Koganei frowned a bit. He really didn't understand why coach and Hyūga wanted him to take note of the list; he didn't even know why it was important for the game. But because of the threat of an increased training menu, he didn't have any choice but to accept the task. "Okay, so we have _four-two_,_ five-one_,_ seven-two_,_ eight-one _and _ten-zero_," he filled Riko with the count and looked at her. "You know, this is already an _impressive _number for this short time." He shared his thoughts.

_Still far from it, though_, Riko made a mental reply. But as long as Koganei was concerned, those counts were indeed empty and almost valueless. There was another reason why she and Hyūga wanted to take note of those counts, but it won't be necessary to say right now.

The real concern was the high-paced game that was happening right now. It was apparent that the team was running tired; the ball's turnover was just too fast for them to follow every time. But her attention settled over to both Kagami and Kuroko, who acted as the front against Kaijō. She knew it had taken a lot of energy to execute such kind of play, and she could briefly estimate the amount of fatigue that had started to build up in their muscles. But she was especially fixated to Kuroko. For some reason, teal-head was _too _worked-up.

'_Kuroko's running wild_,' Koganei suddenly remarked beside her, but she couldn't agree more. It was true – of all the players in the court, it was Kuroko who most noticeably played hard. She had a little knowledge why, and Riko knew they needed to do something even before Kuroko blow up from exhaustion. Without any words, Riko started to move from Seirin's bench and towards the table that was decked midline the courtside. She had assessed the situation and decided to make the necessary intervention. Even if it was too early, Riko wanted to call for a _timeout_.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Captain," Kagami sprinted beside him, making the bespectacled male to look at the redhead by the sides of his eyes. "I want to call a _timeout_." Kagami told him, which made Hyūga felt confused and curious at the same time. It was obvious that Kagami was the power that tried to maneuver against Kise, but it was a surprise that he was the one who wished for a timeout. Hyūga silently considered what he said, but he wasn't really the one to request for it. However, he was mildly startled when he saw Riko approaching the timekeeper's table.

"Whatever you're thinking, it seems the coach have the same thought," Hyūga remarked as one of the officials whistled and declared a timeout counted on Seirin's side. Kagami only nodded at captain in recognition, while the rest of team followed them to their dugout.

The air thickened as the team reached their benches, a worried-looking Riko observing them. With the game's intensity, she could only expect them to be tired at that rate. Switching to a running offense and then coming back to defense took a lot of effort and energy to do. All of them were silent for a while, but all of them were aware of the situation.

"You know, it's a coincidence that both you and Kagami wanted to call for a timeout." Hyūga immediately said after he took huge gulps of water from his container. He wiped off the sweat that still ran down from his forehead, proof that his body was running off high. "I wonder if you and Kagami think of the same thing." He said aloud, which made Riko and the rest of the team look at the teen in question. Kagami was not entirely surprised with the stares, but he certainly felt conscious of it.

"I was actually thinking that you've lost yourself in the game, Kagami-kun." Riko told him. She took a brief glance to the other team's bench, specifically at Kise. "Kise-kun's driving his team to a power play. I know that you are just trying to step yourself up to his pace." She said. "I'm glad that you're keeping up with him, but for one second I thought you already overexerted yourself." Riko said with a sigh. "So, aside from the fact that the game has gone high-pace, do you have some other reason in mind, Kagami-kun?" She asked him.

"I know Kise's annoying me with his play," Kagami answered her. "Because of that, I kept on challenging him. In turn, Kise only plays harder." He explained his position. "I think we'll be stupid enough if we don't recognize that we're only tiring ourselves." He told the team. Slowly, he turned to his left. He raised his left hand and placed it over Kuroko's head and started to squeeze it. "If you're worried enough, I think you should be focusing on this tiny guy." Kagami told Riko. "I just thought we need to cool Kuroko down a bit." He added.

Kuroko frowned and tried to shake Kagami's head from his head. It only resulted to Kagami grasping his head more tightly, since the redhead refused to let go. After several attempts, Kuroko finally stopped and let Kagami's hand stay, although it was obvious that he was disconcerted with it.

"I think so too," Riko stated. Kuroko's frown even grew deeper. "Kuroko-kun, aside from Kagami-kun, you're the other one who's exerting too much in this game." She told him. "Barely five minutes have past, yet all of you are already tired." She said, not just to Kuroko but to the rest of the team. "We need to tone down our play and reserve our energies."

"But that would not do good, _kantoku_." Kuroko answered, much to the team's surprise. They all know Kuroko barely spoke. And for Kuroko to speak back to Riko's suggestion, it seemed that the teal-head was in a different mood of sorts. "I believe that we need to out-power Kaijō right now. If we need to make them see that we are not a weak team, then we must overtake their scores." He proposed. But even though Kuroko made a point, it was an idea Riko and Hyūga knew that wouldn't work out.

With a small ominous smile playfully landing over her lips, Riko slowly approached Kuroko. Just as soon as she sent that smile to the teal-head, she immediately grabbed Kuroko by his neck and placed the teen in a headlock. The team was clearly surprised with the sudden attack that came from their coach; Hyūga was even alarmed that it was Riko, not him, who lost her temper first. She crushed Kuroko under her arm. "Kuroko-kun, you should not be saying such things even in a practice game." Her tone significantly dropped down in pitch. "Everyone is already feeling tired, you know?"

She sent a worried glance at Kagami. _Kuroko is motivated to challenge Kise-kun_, she said in mind, thinking that Kagami understood the same. _With this opportunity, Kuroko can't think straight because this is the chance to prove himself_. Riko still held Kuroko, apprehensive that one of their players was starting to lose control. But all her thoughts died down when she heard the sharp whistling sound from her side. She only realized late that much of the timeout were spent in strangling Kuroko and worrying over his condition. She frowned as she let the teal-head go, with an obvious sign of anxiety etched on her face.

"Kagami-kun," she called him out before the team went back to the court. The redhead turned to her and sent an inquisitive glance. "The team will change from man-to-man to zone defense." She informed it at first. She spared a small glance at Kuroko, who now stood on the court. "Kuroko-kun's running high right now. I don't think he'll listen to me." She stated. "I think you also know the reason why he's driven to play against Kaijō." Kagami was silent, but he gave a nod of acknowledgement. "Please help him slow down his pace." Riko told him. "Take care of Kuroko-kun."

**. . . . . . . . .**

Kagami already knew that Kuroko had finally _snapped_.

Even though proof of Kuroko's intention to crush the Generation of Miracles, it only meant that even the teal-head lost his control over his composure. Kuroko now played because it was his _desire_ to destroy his opponent. He now played because it was his unconscious telling him to beat those who he wished to see defeated. Kagami finally realized that there was a real reason for Kuroko's goal, and it was feeding him to fight on without any regards for those around him. His 'shadow' exerted himself to play on the same level as Kise.

But losing control was one sure way to defeat. Even though how motivated Kuroko was, his attempts all ended in failure. Kuroko Tetsuya drove off into the very center of Kaijō, challenging Kise into a play that Kagami knew his shadow would lose to. Just like what happened with their match with the seniors, Kuroko started to hog the ball for himself. He took every opportunity to find an opening, took every chance to steal and tried everything just to make sure the ball remained on his side – and his possession _alone_. But all of it were in vain; Kaijō was picking on him because he played by _himself_.

_He's going to lose it if this goes on_, Kagami said in thought as he kept a tight watch over the other teen. And worse, Kuroko was beginning to lose focus on his surroundings. The teal-head would often almost run over another player, if not for his reflexes. It was as if he was beginning to move on instinct alone, with the sole purpose of defeating Kise in a one-on-one match. It was already more worrisome than Kagami initially thought. And then his eyes only widened when he recognized the danger Kuroko might meet…

He sped towards Kuroko, who now held the ball, and placed himself behind the teal-head. He was the first one to notice that Kasamatsu was aiming to snatch the ball from the rear. In a perfectly timed screen, Kagami was able to stop Kasamatsu… and the redhead prepared for the _worst_.

Kagami realized that if Kuroko continued to make a move, he would be shoved by Kise with full force. And even before that could happen, Kagami had planted himself behind his shadow… and then Kagami took the hit. He fell down to the floor; head first, with the loud thud signaling the referee to call for a timeout.

Kuroko looked at Kagami as the latter tried to stand up. Hyūga was quick to his side, and checked him for any concussion or injury. The bespectacled male only gasped softly when he saw a stream of blood that dripped by his face. Kuroko could only stare in horror. It was his turn to realize that things happened exactly that way because it was _his_ fault. He only thought of himself. He stopped caring about the people around him. Kuroko only watched as the blood ran down Kagami's skin.

Was there still any worth if the _uprising_ could only lead to the agony of those around him?

Kuroko was partly lost inside his mind that he didn't able to notice Kagami approached him. Kagami's warm hand landed on his head, which pulled him out of his developing stupor. The teal-head was mesmerized that the injured Kagami still looked at him with those powerful and encouraging pair of eyes.

"The _contract_," Kagami just said. "It's not too late, Kuroko. You don't have to do this _alone_. If you ask for the contract, you will have Seirin." He told the other teen. "And you'll have _me_,"

* * *

- **Chapter End** -


	6. Uprising: 05

******Warning**:**_Dark!Kuroko_**,**_Clever!Kagami_** content.

* * *

**Uprising: 05**

* * *

Despite the injury he had sustained, Kagami was able to convince the team that he was all right. It was only a small wound, Kagami said, and he didn't feel anything wrong. With a bandage quickly wrapped around his head, the redhead only wore a confident grin and flashed it over Riko and the rest of team. But even though most of Seirin fuzzed over the injured Kagami, both the coach and Hyūga were aware of the _person_ who received much of the shock about Kagami's injury. It appeared that Kagami only apparently got hurt because he prevented it from coming to _Kuroko_ instead.

_You should realize it by now, Kuroko-kun_, Riko said in thought, as she watched the stunned Kuroko standing idly at the bench's periphery. _Though I'm not going to blame you, you should know that this happened because you lost your composure in the game_. She added. She wanted to tell Kuroko those words, but she knew that it was not helpful if she spoon-fed it to him herself. It was better for Kuroko to understand in his own way, and he needed to know it before it was really too late. As the team buzzed about Kagami and the game, Riko only sent a worried gaze at Hyūga.

The bespectacled captain saw and nodded at her.

"We're fortunate that this happened at the half-time," he said, planting a stern gaze at Kagami. "By now, all of you should know that Kaijō is living up in its reputation as a nationally-strong school." He pulled back and looked at everyone around. "But we are not going to let them drive us down. You can all see that we are playing at the same level as they do." He added. "We can show them that we are not pushovers."

"That's right," Riko followed up. "They are only leading by six points." She stole a glance at the scoreboard. The score by the end of the second quarter was 39–45, Kaijō in the lead. "Do not be pressured by what happened to Kagami-kun. Even I can tell that he will be able to play like he always does." She reassured the whole team. _But there is one thing that is sure_, she started to speak inside her mind once again. _We're barely keeping up with the score unlike when the game began_. She couldn't help but notice. Her eyes landed at Kuroko.

_As the game progressed, Kuroko-kun's passes towards Kagami did not decrease. _Riko snatched a glance at the clipboard Koganei was still holding. _But it is clear that most of the passes were cancelled by Kaijō's players_. She assumed from the notes written down by Koganei. _Come to think of it… I haven't even gauged as to how much we can benefit from Kuroko-kun's passes. But if we can't really keep up right now…_ She was then startled as a thought entered her mind. She quickly faced Kuroko as soon. Only to realize that the half-time break was over.

"Not again!" She just yelled out. She needed to do something about the score differential. Her mind quickly pointed her to the redhead. "Kagami-kun! You—" but she immediately stopped when he saw him walking _towards_ the bench, instead of going back to the court. But Riko quickly saw why.

Kagami dragged with him a still-dazed Kuroko. The redhead grabbed Kuroko by the collar near his nape, which made him look like a kid being puppy-held by a goon. Riko had a weird expression on her face as she watched the two approached the bench. "W-What's this, Kagami-kun?"

"This guy has a limit." Kagami said, which made Kuroko snap a look at him. "He didn't tell you, but he couldn't keep up with a _whole_ game." He added.

"Really?" Riko asked in surprise. "I didn't know that!"

"Of course this guy–" he finally dropped Kuroko on the bench "–wouldn't want you to know… _ma'am_." Kagami told her. "He didn't want to be pulled out halfway of this game. Kuroko couldn't perform his moves simultaneously and his effectiveness actually loosens up as long as he remains in the court." He explained to Riko.

Riko just sighed as she placed her hand over his forehead. "I knew there is always a catch." She quickly whipped her head back at Koganei. "You will be substituting for Kuroko-kun right now. I'll take the tally sheet." She said, and Koganei soon followed, changing into his game uniform.

"_Kantoku_," Kuroko called softly. "The contract," he mentioned. "I want to use the contract to beat Kaijō." The teal-head said.

Riko eyed Kuroko first and looked at the clipboard on her hand. "_Four-three_,_ five-three_,_ seven-two_,_ eight-three _and _ten-four_," she mentioned the numbers written over the paper. "Kuroko-kun, you understand that you can't have the contract yet." She informed him coldly. "Unless you fulfill _your _conditions, I won't let you play. More so that Kagami-kun told me that you can't play for a whole game." Riko told Kuroko.

"But, coach," it was Kagami who spoke. "if Kuroko won't play right away, there won't be any time left to fulfill his conditions."

Riko looked worriedly back at Kagami. He had a point. Even Riko was now convinced that it was only through Kagami and Kuroko's play that they were able to stand toe-to-toe against Kaijō. But she also knew she couldn't just exhaust Kuroko right now. There were two quarters remaining, and she thought she needed to reserve Kuroko until the fourth quarter. With a looming problem at hand, Riko finally made a tough decision.

"All right," she said at first. "Forget about the conditions." She looked at teal-head. "Kuroko-kun, you shall have your contract by the fourth quarter. But in exchange, you just remain here in the bench until the third quarter finishes." She told him.

She saw both Kuroko and Kagami traded some glances. And when the two of them nodded to each other, Riko knew that all of them reached an agreement.

The third quarter finally ended. Koganei would admit that it was already one of the most intense games he had ever participated with, even though it was only for one quarter. He beheld his teammates as all of them panted, silently remarking them for holding out against Kaijō until the third quarter. But, apparently, throwing him to the mix of the players did not help in easing out their situation – a fact that he already understood when Kuroko was substituted out. With a score of 68–74, Kaijō was still in the safety of their lead.

But what struck Koganei more was when it was Hyūga himself that reminded him that he'd only be playing only until the third quarter. Of course, he remembered the almost heated exchange between Kagami, Kuroko and their coach about a _contract_ which he had no idea of. Nevertheless, he discovered that it was connected to the same task that Hyūga levied him since the game started. He could only wonder about the strange thing that they were referring to, but Koganei could assume that it was something really important for the game itself.

Koganei retreated to the bench and saw Kuroko already almost anxiously waiting for his return. He only raised his right hand and clapped it against Kuroko's own. As he passed by his junior, Koganei only heard him mutter a soft '_thank you for holding out for me, senpai_' before Kuroko sprinted towards the court. Koganei briefly watched him, before he settled over the bench.

"Can you now tell me what this contract you are all talking about is?" Koganei asked, as he wiped off the sweat from his face. He looked up at Riko, who appeared slightly uneasy that time. Koganei chose to wait as the questions inside his head piled up.

"Do you remember the list Hyūga and I asked you to fill up?" Riko then answered, pulling Koganei's attention right away. Though she was clearly looking at the players, it seemed that half of her focus was devoted into actually clearing out the confusion that muddled Koganei's mind. "We really haven't informed the rest of the guys about it, but there is something that Kuroko and Kagami prepared for before I got the permission to hold out this practice match against Kaijō." She told Koganei. The teen looked at his side and found the same clipboard he was using a while.

"Yeah," Koganei answered, flipping through the papers. "You asked me to record the number of _steals_ Kuroko performs during the game." He told Riko. "And aside from Kise, Kuroko already stole thrice to each of Kaijō's players."

"The original condition for Kuroko was to steal thrice from each of them." Riko replied. "He was desperate to continue playing after the halftime because he was still one steal short." She explained. "And he needed to steal the ball from Kise that time." Riko maintained her eyes set over Seirin. "Right now, we all just need to watch how Kuroko-kun will _control _Seirin as _his_."

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Kuroko," it was Hyūga who first greeted him. "I only agreed to Riko because you understand our situation right now." The captain looked at the other team. "But, next time, try to respect your _senpai_s and listen to them once in a while or I'll surely _kill_ you." He smiled towards Kuroko, which made the teal-head looked nervously at him. "But this is part of the contract." Hyūga continued to speak. "I'm letting you pass this time," he told him. "Everyone," Hyūga finally called the attention of the rest of the team. "Kuroko will be the _captain _for the rest of the quarter."

Izuki was obviously surprised after hearing Hyūga out. Even Mitobe was clearly confused about the sudden declaration. But it wasn't the time for him to entertain their questions, Hyūga knew that. Putting his hands in a submissive gesture, Hyūga only managed to give the other two a brief explanation. "It's only temporary." He started. "I have decided to let Kuroko _use _the team for the plan he has right now. And I'm hoping that it will let us follow up Kaijō's score immediately," he sent his gazes back at the teal-head.

Kuroko only nodded back in regard. He didn't have anything to say back in return, but Kuroko was determined to make sure that he would beat Kaijō. He turned and faced Kagami soon afterwards and looked up to his light. Azure and crimson met, silent words were then passed. In that single moment, both Kuroko and Kagami's goals were one and the same; their minds speaking of an identical thought, of similar _wants_. "I promise to be your shadow, Kagami-kun." Kuroko only said. "And that shadow will trail your light."

Kagami did not show any obvious reaction, but it was discernible that he was glad upon Kuroko's return. The redhead gave him a final glance before he turned and looked at Kaijō in the opposite side of the court. His eyes directly fell against Kise. "I'm sure we're going to win this time." Kagami said, but mostly to himself. He started to walk towards the center of the court, an apparent message etched on his face. Seirin would not lose to Kaijō. Seirin would show Kaijō that their team would never give up – even though they had Kise with them.

And now that Kuroko had finally obtained the permission to be the team's captain, Kagami just so knew that things would end up more interestingly. Now, the only thing that had to be done next was to continue playing against Kaijō and just discover how Kuroko would move Seirin as he wanted to.

When the game resumed at the fourth quarter, there were two things that stunned Kaijō, which practically paralyzed their whole gameplay. In one snap, they felt that they had stepped over a foreign territory. Just when they already adjusted themselves to Kuroko's moves, they found out that they only returned to square one, after finding out that tracking Kuroko became an obstacle once more. It was Kasamatsu who realized that being absent for even only one quarter rendered Kuroko's skill effective once again and it pained him to admit that they were put back into disadvantage.

Nevertheless, it was the other thing that was more stifling than Kuroko randomly appearing just to steal away the ball. When Seirin managed to snatch the ball into their possession, it began a gameplay that Kasamatsu had never seen before. Aside from Kuroko seemingly vanishing from their vision, they also discovered that even the ball had started to _disappear_ from their sights. With no idea as to where the ball was, Kaijō remained sprawled out all over the court, confused as whether to guard or defend. It was already too late for them to react when Kagami had dunked into their ring, which gave Seirin an instant point.

Kasamatsu cursed. When the ball touched Kuroko's hands, it just magically disappeared from them; the only thing that assured Kaijō that it was still within court was the dribbling sound that it made. But despite the apparent noise that accompanied the ball, it was as if Kasamatsu was looking far out into a horizon of nothing but darkness and shadow. Members of Seirin would still move across the court, but it seemed bleary about just who held the ball at that point. And when Kasamatsu started to identify, he would only be pulled by the sound of the ball being shot against their basket.

_Damn!_ Kasamatsu yelled in thought. _What's happening now?_ He could only ask himself, though idealess he truly was. And with the scene happening before his very eyes, Kasamatsu was still powerless to prevent Seirin from following their score up. And within five minutes after the fourth quarter began, the scoreboard ticked and revealed that both Seirin and Kaijō's score had tied up. He could only watch in surprise as Seirin managed to equal their score, when hardly minutes ago they were barely even holding up. And then he realized that it was all because of Kuroko.

"Kise!" Kasamatsu quickly yelled at his junior. "Find Kuroko! I now understand what he's doing!" He quickly ordered him, and the blond immediately followed. In order to stop the ball's sudden disappearance, Kasamatsu knew that he had to stop the person who made this possible. But, as the game progressed, it was only obvious that if finding an invisible ball was already difficult for them, just how were they going to follow a guy who had been _obscure_ from the start? As Kasamatsu pondered, he only watched in shock as Hyūga shot a three pointer against them.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Kuroko-kun took as much steals as possible from Kaijō to determine their _speed_." Riko said as she watched from the courtside. "Also, it was the only way for him to know how he was going to approach most of them in the most overlooked pattern. After knowing about it, Kuroko-kun had formed a movement plan that is exclusively suited for his specialty." She said towards Koganei and the rest of the first years. "The first move Kuroko-kun showed us is stealing. Because he is not easily noticed by the other players, he can execute steals against them." She smiled. "The next one is his incredible aptitude in passing the ball. Since Kuroko-kun is technically smaller and has small strides, he could easily be overtaken after he steals the ball. To make up for it, Kuroko-kun has to pass it as soon.

"Both of these are because of his _misdirection _skill." She maintained. "By shifting the attention of his opponent away from him, Kuroko-kun could practically push their focus into ball, rendering him almost non-existent to a certain degree." She explained. Riko placed a playful finger over his lips, as she watched the move that Kuroko had finally employed during the fourth quarter. "This move he shows us is a '_shadow pass_'." Riko announced. "This is a move that can only be done if Kuroko-kun assumes full control of the team. By using the team as additional '_shadows'_, Kuroko-kun could pass the ball without Kaijō seeing much of it,"

"What do you mean, coach?" Koganei asked.

"Like what I said, Kuroko-kun assessed every players speed in the earlier quarters. Using that input, Kuroko-kun slows or increases the speed of his passes at the same rate as a certain player."

"So Kuroko's using the players themselves as a _cover_ for the ball?" Koganei rose.

"Exactly," Riko responded. "From the looks of it, it seems to be an effective strategy against Kaijō." She pointed out. "Since Kuroko-kun is the one controlling the team and the ball's movement, Kaijō would have a difficult time of pinpointing just from where the pass would come and from where it would go."

And by that time, Seirin had already led the scoreboard by five points. Even though Kaijō realized the trick behind the gameplay, they would already be too late to make a move against it. After all, when Kuroko was already in peak of his shadow pass, the time clock had gone down to one second, with Kagami in position for an alley-oop. When the buzzer had sounded off, Kagami had brought Seirin another two points, making the score difference between the two teams into seven.

Kise's eyes immediately welled in tears when he finally realized that they were beaten with a huge score gap. The warm fluid quickly flowed down his face. Kise could only wipe them in confusion, still in shock because of what happened right now. And though his eyes were bleary, he had seen Kuroko stepped right in front of him, sending him a gaze that informed the blond that it wasn't the final time they would be seeing each other. It was as if Kuroko told him that it wasn't the end… but it was simply the _beginning_.

* * *

And he was right.

Kise would have simply laughed it off, at the sight of having both of them speak to one another. It could have been simply coincidence to his part, amusing it would have seemed. But there was something inside Kise that told him that the current conversation wasn't really merely by chance. _Someone _wanted it to happen, that it was an event willed even before Kise imagined it to occur. And he couldn't help but think that Kuroko played a big role for this time. A small but sad smile appeared by his lips as he traced Kuroko's face back. Kise pulled Kuroko into a vacant park after their practice game, just for them to have a chance to talk.

"Kurokocchi dumped me," Kise followed up after the teal-head, actually ignoring the serious words he said to him earlier when they ran to one another. "I lost a match," the blond trailed, as he shot his eyes to the far distance, across the empty basketball court. "It's just one thing after another in my high school life." He continued, planting his pupils back at the teal-head. "And there's also that deal between the two us." Kise told Kuroko, though the latter appeared unfazed with his speech of complaints. The blond just so knew that Kuroko was a tough guy to crack.

Kuroko only leveled a blank stare over Kise, at the same time silently pondering at his sudden remarks. Perhaps they were opponents at that one time during their practice match, but they were fellow members of the Generation of Miracles themselves; at least, Kuroko would have the littlest idea concerning Kise – the _Golden Vanguard_. "There is something more important you want to ask, Kise-kun." Kuroko stated, but Kise held out a surprise expression, which more or less proved the teal-head's assumption. "Even I would not want to occupy this conversation by myself." Kuroko told him.

"I want to hear your reasons," Kise immediately said. "You can say that you're literally holding me by my neck, Kurokocchi, but I guess I can at least hear you out this time." He told Kuroko. The two of them traded some sharp stares to one another. Despite his apparent loss, Kise seemed to have found a trivial spot at their current situation. Kuroko only eyed him, his orbs still devoid of any noticeable emotion. However, a line of reluctance began to crawl of the teal-head's face after some seconds. "Why did you disappear just after the final of the middle school tournament?"

Kuroko was silent for some moment after he had heard Kise's question. But, slowly, his lips curled into a frown and his eyes thinned out into narrow orbs, an obvious glare clearly directed against the blond. Kise immediately understood that his question set off Kuroko in that instant, though he did not exactly know the reason why. The blond only watched as Kuroko's expression changed from his normally calm one into an obvious heated appearance. "Kise-kun, are you seriously asking me that question?" Kuroko asked the other teen. "But I am not here to humor you," he continued. "You are _one_ of the reasons."

Kise's eyes were wide after he heard that. "But, Kurokocchi, I—"

"Please spare me your excuses, Kise-kun." Kuroko quickly cut him off. "You voluntarily _agreed_ when we were still together in Teikō." He added. "That is enough reason for me to conclude that you did not even believe _me_ back then."

"It was a different thing, Kurokocchi!" Kise answered back. "I'm absolutely sure that the _agreement_ was about an entirely _different_ matter," he reasoned to the teal-head. "Trust me, Kurokocchi, you _had _my full support during that time and—"

"_Had_," Kuroko pointed out, plainly uninterested with Kise's additional explanations. "You know I did think that you were at my side as well, Kise-kun. But, after all, considering how you quickly grew during your time in Teikō, I should have not been surprised that you turned out to be different from what I thought." Kuroko told him.

"I did not have any choice." Kise responded. He bit his lips as he sent both a pained and apologetic expression towards Kuroko. "I was the weakest back then." He admitted. Kise then laughed softly, his voice laced with an agony he only felt by his heart. "Kurokocchi, I feel you're picking up on me because I remain as the weakest among us."

"And what will you feel if I say I do?" Kuroko asked him.

Kise just looked incredulously back at Kuroko, expression clearly showing his disbelief at the teal-head's sharp words. "You're not serious… are you, Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko was wordless at that time, but his stern countenance remained over his face. He only slowly reached into his bag and pulled out an almost crumpled stack of paper. He held it between Kise and himself. "I first came to you because you were the last to _betray _me, Kise-kun." Kuroko started, with the papers still in his hand. "Before this practice match was settled, I already prepared my transfer documents just for the sake of our deal, Kise-kun. I am already prepared to transfer myself out of Seirin in cases that I do lose against you." He explained to the blond. "The fact that I am no good with jokes has not changed. I am serious."

Kise wore a deep grimace, whipping his hands in a gesture. "Why are you doing this, Kurokocchi?" He asked the teal-head. "Everything would have been fine if you remained." The blond added. "Why are you doing this to _me_?"

"Like you realize, I am doing this because you are the weakest." Kuroko said as he started to approach Kise, dropping the transfer documents and his hand at his side. "You are the one who I can move towards to at first. And because you have nothing to say to _them_, I thought that I can convince you otherwise." Kuroko said, stopping just a step away from Kise. "Can you really do anything by yourself, Kise-kun? Can you honestly tell me that you can move without listening to _their _words?" Kuroko asked him, gazing up to the taller male.

"Stop… doing this, Kurokocchi," Kise said, turning his face away from Kuroko just to avoid his protruding stare. "You're not like this. You're the one who had always helped me back then." Kise spoke, his tone sounded like he was _pleading_ to the shorter male.

"Why, Kise-kun?" Kuroko replied. "Are you afraid of _hate_?"

Kise kept his lips closed, still evading Kuroko's eyes.

"You do not want it, yet you were able to make me hate even basketball… and everything else around me." Kuroko just continued to speak, using Kise's silence to speak out. "It did feel like I was stripped of any life because I hated what I loved. Do you know how painful it is to look repulsively at something you are supposed to enjoy? It felt like a punishment for me, Kise-kun. I helped you because we loved the same thing, and yet, in the end you pushed me away and left me with a feeling of hate." Kuroko said.

"I tried my best to help you, Kurokocchi." Kise said. His eyes started to glisten when it was warmed with the brimming liquid over his lids. "But I did not want to push you away! I swear!"

"But it had been done, Kise-kun." Kuroko said coldly, ignoring the obvious tears that already formed by Kise's eyes. "Right now, there is one thing that you can do to show me how sincere you are." Kuroko informed. "Fulfill the end of our bargain, Kise-kun. Decide for what you are going to do in these days to come." He maintained, showing the papers once more to the blond. "Perhaps, though I say you are the weakest, this only shows that I still want to help you even though you _betrayed_ me back then." Kuroko told him.

"You should know who the rightful person you should go by with is, Kise-kun." Kuroko added. "You should know," he repeated before he turned sideways and looked at the nearest street corner.

"I would rather want you here with me than knowing that you are just eavesdropping on me, _Kagami_-kun," Kuroko said, voice much louder thought it did not even sounded like a shout. Some seconds after, a towering figure approached where Kuroko and Kise was.

"_Yo_," Kagami lazily greeted, looking at the still-silent Kise, before he fixed his stare at his ever-impassive shadow. "Coach is furious." He just informed, looking at the bunch of papers in Kuroko's hands.

Kuroko only nodded at him before he turned back to Kise. "Kise-kun, you are the only one who can give me an answer and–" Kuroko paused slightly when Kagami leaned over from behind him and snatched the papers from his hand "–you are the only person who can decide for yourself." He said. "I will forget what you did in Teikō if you just choose the _right _answer." He added, before turning to Kagami.

"Let us go, Kagami-kun."

"You sure you're not going to tell more?"

"I had said what I need to."

Both Kuroko and Kagami left a wordless Kise, who was still trying to hold back his tears from falling.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"How much of it did you hear, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked his light, as the two of them walked at an empty street side. Kagami only flicked his eyes towards the shorter teen, which drove his focus away from the transfer papers he was reading. He noticed that Kuroko did not even looked at him when he asked, so he easily concluded that it was something that relatively concerned the teal-head at some degree. Kagami only made a sound similar to a grunt, as he turned his head back at the papers he was holding.

Kuroko did turn his face towards Kagami after that, which made the latter smile a bit. Seeing how Kuroko sent him that narrowed stare already told Kagami of the overall situation even though his teal-head shadow had not said too much. "Do you want me to answer that in a way that would _please_ you?" Kagami asked amusedly. "Or do you want me to answer a _lie_?" He added, stressing the final word loud. Kuroko's eyes gleamed ominously against Kagami, before the teen decided that facing Kagami wasn't probably worth his efforts, after hearing the other teen in a cynical voice.

"Both are just probably _lies_," Kuroko just said, making Kagami smile even more. "I do not have time for humor, Kagami-kun. I did not want you to hear any of that in the first place." The teal-head said as they walked. He only looked ahead after he had finished speaking.

"But I know it's alright for me to hear, given that I _don't _probably want to ask questions," Kagami replied. "You're such a _demon_ for wanting to leave me in the dark, Kuroko." He said sarcastically, making Kuroko look back at him once again. "It's fine. I won't really ask what those were about. At least not right now," Kagami said.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Just better be sure you prepare some _damn _answers to give me when it's my time to ask," Kagami teasingly said. Though he was trying to look and sound mischievous, Kagami was well aware of the grim aura that surrounded Kuroko. Now that they had spoken and spent some time with each other, Kagami realized that it wasn't really difficult to distinguish when Kuroko was _upset_. He couldn't point out _how_, but he was just sure once he talked to the teal-head. And, that time, he exactly knew the reason _why_.

"These are _damn _authentic-looking transfer papers." Kagami just mentioned, skimming over its contents once more. "I know you told me that you'd be getting some of this, but how the hell did you make this?"

"I didn't." Kuroko answered. "Those are real. I asked them from the principal and the registry."

"Oh," Kagami only muttered.

Kuroko looked at his teammate, a curious expression covering his face. "I was expecting that you would be surprised, Kagami-kun." Kuroko admitted, as he looked at the other teen confusedly. "When Hyūga-senpai and _kantoku_ discovered that, they were so surprised and they were so furious at me." He informed the redhead. Though Kagami tilted his head at Kuroko, he was still mainly engrossed at the documents they were talking about. Kuroko's lips straightened at the lack of reply, but he felt uneasy about Kagami's silence.

"But I know you are going to remain true with your deal, even though what happens." Kagami said, which surprised Kuroko instead. "That is just the person you are, Kuroko. I know that, so I believed that you are really going to do it." Kagami told his shadow. The teal-head held his gaze at the redhead, but pulled it away immediately.

"So Kagami-kun even thought that it was possible for us to _lose_," Kuroko just said, his voice solemn. "Even though you recognized that I took in our deal seriously, you did not even speak up _against_ it." Kuroko concluded. "It is good to know that Kagami-kun is a realistic person."

"_Dumbass_," Kagami responded. "I agreed with your plan because I'm not thinking about that. There is simply no way I'm going to lose to that Kise." Kagami spat. "Even though you haven't made that bet, I'm still going to beat Kise anyway," the redhead told Kuroko. "And as if I'm going to let _you_ lose," Kagami added, turning his head to the west and beheld the setting sun. The warm light of orange dropped over his face, bathing him with the soothing warmth. Kagami stopped walking to enjoy the ray of light on his skin and mull over the thought that appeared inside his head.

It appeared that it was Kuroko who had the _reservations_ about the deal that he had struck to Kise, as he was the one who was clearly doubtful of its outcome. Kagami realized this because he had strongly believed that their team would win (and he knew that Seirin would not want Kuroko to leave). Even Kagami did not want to lose Kuroko, now that he had found the person who had the same goal of defeating the Generation of Miracles. He just closed his eyes as a smile slowly formed over his face.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko noticed the lack of sound from the other teen and saw Kagami just standing by the sidewalk. "What are you doing?"

"If there is the time to spill _it_, then I guess now is the right time." Kagami only responded. His eyes remained closed however, when he spoke back to Kuroko.

"What are you talking about, Kagami-kun? I cannot—"

"Don't take me for an idiot, Kuroko." Kagami finally opened his eyes and looked back at Kuroko. "Don't lump me in as a moron like your _golden vanguard_." He said. "Just who are you kidding with when you told him _that_?" Kagami added. "Perhaps you have no reason to fully give me your trust yet, but at least I understand what's going on around here." The redhead said, leaving a seemingly speechless Kuroko.

"It seems that I underestimated you again, Kagami-kun."

"I'm not an idiot," Kagami answered softly. "'_The person Kise should go by with_?'" He quoted that one statement and scoffed at the scene he heard moments ago. "I know you're referring to yourself. But, seriously, do you really think that just everyone will fall with your _threats_, Kuroko?" Kagami asked him.

"I am not hoping as much." Kuroko said in a frown. "But that is what I wanted to tell Kise-kun. That is just what I truly wanted to say." Kuroko explained. He clenched at his jacket as he looked at Kagami. "I did not even know what to tell him that time, but I can honestly say that I have wanted to tell him that for so long."

Kagami gripped on the transfer paper harder in response. "It was very clear when you made that bet with Kise. 'If Seirin loses, you will transfer to Kaijō.'" Kagami mentioned the condition of their deal. "'But if Kise loses against _you_, he will have to come to Seirin.'" He added, summarizing the deal in those short sentences. "But it was also clear that it was _Seirin_ who defeated Kise, not _you_." Kagami pointed out. "From the time that you have challenged him, you didn't really have any intention of letting Kise transfer, Kuroko." He finally stated. "When you asked for the contract, you basically used the whole team to drive against Kaijō. You clearly made a distinction between you and team, Kuroko." The redhead explained. "Now, tell me, who is the greater idiot? Is it Kise?" He slowly raised a finger in front. "Or is it _you_?"

Kuroko stilled as Kagami's words came into him. Just when he thought that his light was merely agreeing to his wants, it then turned out that Kagami was as equally pensive of the situation. At least, Kuroko understood, even Kagami was watchful, that Kagami was looking out for_ him_. The teal-head wear a very thin smile – a smile that showed how pathetic he truly was.

"That makes me the true idiot then," Kuroko finally said. "I did not want to hurt Kise-kun's feelings, but that is the only way for me to catch his attention, for him to turn back to _me_." The teal-head shared. "If I am not going to do this, then Kise-kun would not even look at me seriously. I had to _break _him because I want him to think that there is no else out there that he could turn to but me." He reasoned. "I had to make him feel weak because I want him to acknowledge me again. I had destroyed his confidence because I want him to believe that I am the only one who could give it back." The teal-head continued, his voice a little softer that time.

"But I did not know that it is painful to have said him those. I did not realize that it would also pain me as I hurt him." Kuroko said, staring at his hands. "I did not even think that hurting someone is about hurting myself as well. I thought that by breaking him I'll make him realize that I am the only person he could turn to. But it only made me show that I am the one who is truly _helpless_, that I am the one who had no one to turn to." At that point, Kuroko had to turn away from Kagami, refusing the latter to see his face. "It turned out that I am the one who is hurting myself. It turned out that this way meant that I should be prepared to shoulder the pain." Kuroko said. And he was silent afterwards.

"But it's not as if you just did this because you want to hurt Kise," Kagami took the chance to speak. He started to approach his shorter teammate. "Even for a little, I understand why you've done it this way. You just wanted to _teach_ Kise something. You just wanted to show him something that you weren't able to when all of you were still in middle school." He voiced his thoughts. "You wanted to show it this way because you know it's the only way for Kise to realize what's most important in playing basketball." Kagami added. "And it's all because you only wanted to help,"

The redhead held the transfer paper with both hands started to rip it from the center, splitting it into two. "And this holds no meaning at all," he said then crushed the paper in his hands, reflexively shooting it into the nearest garbage bin.

Kagami then placed his hand over Kuroko's head. "It's all right." He said warmly. "I can't see," he just mentioned to the shorter teen. "But I'm right here." Kuroko let Kagami's hand rest over him. And Kagami stood in silence. He did not know whether Kuroko was reflecting or just pondering some things, but Kagami did not see that single tear than ran down Kuroko's cheeks.

But whether or not Kagami was aware of Kuroko's true feelings that time, there was only one thing he was sure of. Kuroko didn't need to fight the Generation of Miracles alone and he didn't need to suffer that sacrifice all by himself.

* * *

- **Chapter End** -


End file.
